Frankenstein's Zoo?
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Frankenstein decides that his Master needs some company. What's a few birds and wildlife in the gardens...and the mansion?
1. Introduction

Frankenstein honestly did not think this was how his day would go. Nor did he think that it would lead him up to opening up his Master's home to new guests.

To be honest though, he should have seen the subtle signs throughout the day. It wasn't like his Master to drop subtle hints in such a way when he wanted something. But, if he was indeed being subtle, Frankenstein would catch onto it and tend to his Master's need.

It was just who he was, and he would move heaven and earth to fulfill his Master's wishes.

But the deceptively normal day started out easy enough. Even now, Frankenstein was fulfilling his normal routine.

The stillness of the mansion continued to linger, aside from the slight rattle of the tea cart that Frankenstein pushed down the halls. A few of the windows were open, allowing a fresh breeze in. Frankenstein breathed in the warm, almost damp air. The weather was warming up, indicating the arrival of spring. Even now, he could hear the birds chirping as the wind rustled through the trees, ruffling the leaves.

His smiled, knowing that this type of weather would be beneficial for his Master. Raizel, though he did not display it outwardly, did enjoy the sudden increase in wildlife that scurried outside his window.

Frankenstein's footsteps did not make much of a sound against the clean floors. Hm, he should probably clean the floors again. Maybe after he was done tending to the gardens. It had rained a few days ago, and he needed to do some weeding, maybe spruce up the area for Master. The window that Master always looked out of was situated just above the garden. Plating some more colorful flowers and plants for Raizel to look at would be a good idea.

With a firm nod, Frankenstein came to a quick stop before knocking on the wooden door to signal his arrival. Waiting a beat, he opened the door and pushed the tea cart in. His eyes flickered over to see his Master standing by the open window, as always.

Raizel glanced upwards at Frankenstein's entrance. The window was open, the wind wafting into the room. The sun streamed through, giving off a warm feel. Frankenstein could not help but note that today was indeed a good day to go out and garden. Perhaps he could convince the Master to take a walk later.

With a smile, he removed the tea tray and gently set it down on the small table. "I made cookies," he announced as he set the teacup and plates. Picking up the plate, he set it down next to the teacup. "They are fresh and still warm."

His Master said nothing, but his mouth did twitch into a faint smile when Raizel left the window to come and sit down. Picking up his tea, the Noblesse quietly sipped at the warm liquid.

Frankenstein bowed his head. "I will be working on the garden today. Hopefully nothing needs to be removed or uprooted." He paused for a moment. "I was even wondering about planting some new plants to liven up the area."

Raizel nodded, his gaze relaxed as he gave no indication that he was displeased with the decision. Smiling once more, Frankenstein was about to turn to leave when a slight sound caught his attention.

It was his Master sighing.

"What type of plants?" he asked.

Frankenstein blinked before humming thoughtfully. "Hm, well, I didn't really give it much thought. Maybe whatever I could find at the human market. Something colorful, maybe a few berry bushes. Perhaps some flowers to bring in a floral scent. I've heard of a plant called a 'trumpet vine' that is said to crawl up the walls with beautiful petals. Something like that would liven the grounds below." He glanced out the window briefly before turning his gaze back to his Master. "Something other than the color green."

His Master nodded, sipping his tea once more. Frankenstein hesitated. Even after serving the Noblesse for more than a decade, he was still adjusting to reading his emotions. However, one glance at Raizel confirmed his initial suspicions.

His Master wanted something.

With smooth movements, Frankenstein set the tray down on the cart before seating himself across from Raizel. He glanced up once more to see Raizel let out a relieved sigh, his body relaxing. Frankenstein smiled, leaning into the seat. Even as he enjoyed the Noblesse's presence, he was already coming up with different ideas for the garden.

But as the rustle of the wind wafted through, Frankenstein's normal day was shattered somewhat.

"The birds are...singing," Raizel said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Frankenstein looked in his Master's direction, his hearing now catching the sound of the tweeting birds outside. He nodded, noting the relaxing melody. "Yes, they are."

"It's peaceful," Raizel commented.

Frankenstein cocked his head, observing his Master while trying to hide his scrutiny. "Do you like the birds outside?"

Raizel turned his gaze to look once more at Frankenstein, his pale face relaxed. "It is peaceful," he repeated. Even as the birds continued their singing, Raizel's expression of contentedness did not waiver.

* * *

Well, the normal day started off with a nag.

Frankenstein could not rid himself of the image of his Master's peaceful face. He wanted to preserve that, to offer his Master as much peace as he could. It was hard enough to get him out of the house, and letting him enjoy such tranquil things in the large mansion was always something Frankenstein strove for.

So if the birds were something that Raizel enjoyed, than Frankenstein would try to preserve the birds.

It was these very thoughts that led Frankenstein to gather an impressive supply of wood. He had set to work right away on creating a simple little structure that would help aid him in his plans.

Straightening up from his work, he folded his arms and leaned back. He had never thought of himself as a craftsman. He was a scientist, not a woodworker. But putting together small and simple feeders was easy enough for him. He had just needed a box deep enough to hold the seeds.

By now, he had five different bird feeders with different locations in mind for each and every one of them. And he intended to make more in the near future.

With a satisfied nod, he stood up and retrieved the one feeder before leaving the small workspace.

He had calculated the exact places to set up the feeders. It had to be where his Master could see them easily, but also from a safe distance so that the birds would not be frightened away.

With a satisfied hum, Frankenstein stepped back to observe the feeder that was hanging from the branch. Turning, he noted that it was in perfect view of the Master's window. Smiling triumphantly, he set up the other feeders with ease.

Hands on his hips, he mentally counted in his head how many bags of seeds and nuts he should prepare. First, he would have to figure how many more feeders he should set out. He didn't need to turn the entire garden into a clunky looking junkyard.

His Master deserved to look at nothing but the best anyway.

Dumping the little nuts into the holders, he rolled up the bag before placing it in a secure spot inside. He looked up and noticed the high sun in the sky.

Time for tea. He should not keep his Master waiting. It had been over three hours since his last tea time anyway!

It was that very thought that sent him scurrying back inside.

He did not really want to tell the Master what he had been up to. But rather, he wanted to let Raizel see the flocking birds for himself. And if his little plan failed and did not attract the birds, but rather scared them off, then he did not want to set his Master up for disappointment.

Just the very thought of failing his Master made his heart clench.

It would probably take a few days for the birds to get used to the feeders anyway, he reasoned. No need to feel worried about failing just yet. But still, he could not help but feel anxious as he stepped into the room Raizel always resided in.

He bowed his head. "I've brought you a new flavored tea. Sweeter this time," he announced.

Master did not say anything. He didn't even acknowledge Frankenstein's appearance. He merely continued staring out the window, transfixed as always.

Frankenstein moved about, setting up the tea and little cookies he had made. He glanced up once more, only to see Master still staring out the windows.

"The birds," Raizel started. "Are busy."

Frankenstein blinked, confused. The birds were busy? "What?" he asked.

"They are busy," Raizel commented, still staring outside.

Frankenstein approached the window, looking out to see what his Master was staring at. He nearly gasped at what he saw.

Many birds were already fluttering to his bird feeders. Their noisy chirps and fluttering wings filled the silence outside and stretched all the way up into the room. Frankenstein could only watch in amazement, blinking as he noted that all five of his feeders were full of different types of birds.

"Peaceful," Raizel murmured, his hand resting on the windowsill as he watched the birds.

Frankenstein straightened up with a determined nod to himself. At that point, he had decided that he would create more bird feeders to invite as many colorful birds as he could.

Oh! Maybe he could do some bird houses as well? The ideas ran through his head as he mulled this over. Hm, what type of bird houses? How big should they be so that the Master could see the birds go in and out? How close should he place them? As his mind ran with different plans and ideas, his Master continued to watch the birds.

Frankenstein just did not know what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 **A/N: Suggestions are welcome, as always. Just leave a comment and request in the review box.**


	2. Pesky Robin

**Pesky Robin**

Frankenstein observed the area around him, keeping an eye out for the enemy. His body remained tense, his ears straining for any unwanted sounds while his blue gaze flickered around him. It was early today. Too early.

But then again, she always lurked about at the crack of dawn.

Deeming it safe, Frankenstein determinedly sprang up from his hiding spot and crouched low. He took great care to avoid the windows as he crab walked, pressing up against the wall.

A slight breeze wafted through, and he looked up with wide eyes. Who had opened the window? No one else was here but him and…

...the Master.

His heart stilled. Oh no. His Master had opened up the window, not aware of the dangers that lurked outside! Frankenstein had to move fast before she took advantage of the opportunity!

He lunged for the window, his hand outstretched and ready to slam the window closed. Just a little bit more! He was almost there and he and his Master would be safe-

"CHIRP!"

Frankenstein stumbled to a halt, glaring in defeat at the little robin that was perched oh so innocently on the window sill. She cocked her dark head, ruffling her feathers as she eyed him.

"Right, you," he growled, glaring at her. Every morning, it was the same thing with this pesky female robin. He did not know how, but she always seemed to know about his movements. She was always lurking around the corner, reminding him that she was to be fed.

The bird feeders were a success, much to his satisfaction. Many birds would flock to eat at the seeds and nuts he placed in the contraptions he had made, and they provided his Master with a more livelier view of the outside world. He had never seen a more serene look on his Master's face then he did then. Such an accomplishment filled him with joy and satisfaction. He had to admit that the birds would sometimes fill him with a sense of peace as well.

But at the moment, in the early morning, Frankenstein did not feel any peace at the moment.

It turned out that many birds liked many different seeds. The robins were the most frequent of visitors. He would often see many robins visiting and taking over the feeders. Frankenstein did not mind. In fact, the chirping robins were almost enjoyable.

Almost.

The only downside was that the robins became intelligent.

Increasingly intelligent.

Over the past few weeks, the robins became familiar with the only two occupants in the large mansion. They knew that the tall blonde man was the giver of treats, and one particular robin knew that Frankenstein would supply her with different treats if her song was loud enough.

If Frankenstein had known that feeding that robin grubs would lead him to this, he would have burned the feeder a long time ago.

No! No, no. He mustn't think that way! Master loved the birds, even the pesky robin that stalked Frankenstein at the crack of dawn and demanded her breakfast. Robins only had a life expectancy of three years, right?

He could live with serving the loud robin freshly dug up grubs from the garden...every single morning.

But if she was ignored, she would get louder. She would stalk Frankenstein until she had her grubs. He could not step one foot out of the mansion without being hounded by the female robin.

He just would have to move fast least she wake up the Master. Heaven forbid that Master wake up because of her heckling!

Frankenstein could not help but think that it was far too early for this anyway.

"CHIRP!"

"I'm coming!" he snapped, turning on his heel and heading downstairs. He glanced out the window to see the robin following him.

Two minutes later, Frankenstein was kneeling down in the dirt, shoveling through the soil.

"CHIRP!"

He glared up at the robin, flicking shovel full of dirt at her. But the robin merely hoped to a different part of the bush she was residing in, watching him with beady eyes. Well, the stillness of his early morning was somewhat shattered by the constant chirping.

"I already fed you," he grumbled, pulling at a particular difficult weed as he searched for the disgusting grubs. He pointed at the birdfeeder. "Go bother your mate."

His only response he received was a chirp.

He huffed, deciding that the best option at the moment was to ignore the annoying sound and keep tending to his plants while he picked at some grubs.

Grumbling, he shifted through the dirt, picking at the disgusting round grubs and placing them in the bucket with a 'plunk.' Sitting back on his heels, he huffed, glaring at the robin that was perched on a nearby branch.

She chirped at him, ruffling her feathers.

He scowled. "Don't you think you've had enough?" he demanded.

She cocked her head, her loud chirping resuming.

"Enough! Stop!" he exclaimed, rushing to his feet. "Do you want to wake up the Master? It's too early for this!" He huffed, picking up the bucket. "The early bird gets the worm, but the pesky robin gets the grub." With a finale glare, he dumped the squirming grubs into the feeder. "You are possibly the most spoiled robin in existence!"

"CHEEP!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I am not cheap," he exclaimed. "The amount of seeds it takes to feed you and your feathery friends is going to run me dry." He ran a hand through his hair, reminding himself that the Master enjoyed the birds. What was one pesky robin anyway?

A robin that made him afraid to step foot outside.

The robin merely flew off of her branch and soared on to the feeder. Not even bothering to give Frankenstein one final glance, she ate her meal.

With another huff, Frankenstein grabbed the bucket and trudged back indoors. He should get some tea ready for the Master, just in case. He had never known or even seen the Noblesse sleep, but he did not want to chance the robin accidentally waking his Master up.

All throughout, Frankenstein could not help but grumble about the robin as he wheeled the tea cart into the room Master usually resided in. He bowed his head in greeting. "Good morning, Master," he said. He noted with satisfaction how Raizel was observing the colorful birds outside the window.

Glancing at Frankenstein, Raizel tilted his head, his lips twitching in amusement.

Frankenstein blinked, startled.

Was Master...grinning?

"Frankenstein," Raizel started. "Were you arguing with a robin?"


	3. Bothersome Blues

**Bothersome Blues**

 _Tap, Tap, Tap,_

Frankenstein grimaced at the sound, but he proceeded walking. However, his gaze did flicker over to the persistent bluebird that kept following him. It was a female this time, and she relentlessly attacked the window, pecking at it while fluttering her small wings. Her mate was not too far behind, but he was not as persistent as the female.

He quickened his pace before entering the room his Master always resided in. He let out a sigh, only to stiffen up when he noticed the female bluebird fluttering her wings on the windowsill in front of the Master.

"She is being oddly...peculiar," Frankenstein started as he approached his Master.

Raizel nodded slightly. "Has she been fed?"

"The birdfeeders have been filled to the brim," Frankenstein replied, confusion filling him. "So I do not know why she is acting this way. It's been going on for a few days." He had even changed the birdfeeders, wondering if the seeds were not to her liking.

Raizel looked at him, but he said nothing.

Frankenstein folded his arms, glaring at the fluttering bird. "Perhaps it is the new bird seeds?" he mused.

"They like the berries and seeds," Master said softly.

Frankenstein did not bother to argue. If anyone knew about the birds, it was his Master who watched them everyday.

"Maybe the bird houses are scaring them?" he continued.

"They went inside them yesterday," came the response from his Master.

Frankenstein began to pace, all the while, glancing at the fluttering female bluebird.

"Maybe she wants to come in," Raizel stated suddenly, moving away from the window slightly. Frankenstein watched his Master before staring at the bluebird. The female cocked her head, as if not knowing what to do. Fluttering her wings, she flew off.

Frankenstein blinked. "Well, that seems to solve-"

 _Tap, Tap, Tap,_

He sighed, "Or not." He rushed to the nearby window as the bluebird scrambled against the glass, her little talons scraping at the window.

"What could she possibly want?" he grumbled, staring at her. At this point, he was really worried that she would damage her head with the way she was throwing her body against the window.

"She might have brain damage," he mumbled, opening the window. But the female bluebird just flew to the next window. "Perhaps she is seeking a new passage to the other side of the manor without flying up and over?" At his Master's nod, Frankenstein hurriedly opened the window right across from the other one.

Both Frankenstein and Raizel watched as the female bluebird stopped and stared at the new route she was presented with. However, she merely flew to the next closed window, attacking it fiercely.

"Frankenstein," his Master said suddenly. "Open all the windows."

Frankenstein snapped to attention. "Right away, Master!" With that, he was running out of the room and opening the windows.

Of course! His Master was so clever! The bluebird did not like the glass windows and just proceeded to peck at them until they were open. How did he not see it before? Even as he was flinging the windows wide open, he could not help but praise his Master's cleverness.

However, that theory was dashed to pieces as both Raizel and Frankenstein took in the female bluebird's odd behavior.

"She's…" Frankenstein trailed off, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. "Pecking the...mirror?"

Both he and Raizel watched as the determined bluebird began pecking at the glass. Her mate, however, was sitting on the window sill, cocking his head. It seemed even he was not aware of what was going on.

"Um," Frankenstein started. He glanced at his Master, who did not move from his position near the window. Frankenstein placed his hands on his hips, staring at the bluebird. "Maybe she hates her looks?"

Master said nothing, his gaze transfixed on the female bluebird who was now chirping quite excessively. His Master tilted his head, watching the bluebird with such rapt attention.

Frankenstein frowned, a small thought occurring to him. He hastily bowed his head. "Excuse me Master, but I will be right back, hopefully with a possible solution." At his Master's nod, Frankenstein left the room before hurrying down the halls to his laboratory.

He did not know why he had it, or why he had even kept it, but the small journal on birds did yield some helpful results.

Just not some pleasing ones.

After reading and re-reading the passage, Frankenstein had to face the horrible fact.

He and his Master were prisoners in their own home.

The birds were their relentless captors.

It was with a heavy heart that he trudged back to his Master's room. He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts before he entered. However, whatever he had to say next was immediately cut off when he took in the sight before him.

There, his Master stood, cradling the bluebird in his hands.

The frazzled female bluebird seemed content, no longer anxious as she rested in Raizel's hands. Her mate sat atop Raizel's shoulders, chirping slightly.

Raizel looked up at Frankenstein's entrance, cocking his head curiously.

Remembering why he had come, Frankenstein straightened up. "I believe I have found the answer to our current...predicament."

Raizel stayed silent.

Frankenstein sighed tiredly. "I read something about this a while ago. It's one of those tidbits of knowledge that might not seem important until you need it." He let out another sigh. "Anyway, it appears that the bluebirds will alert their 'hosts' when they need something, and we are the hosts."

Master merely stared at him, blinking before looking back outside the window. "Hosts," Raizel murmured.

Frankenstein did not know how he felt about being labeled as a 'host.' Here, he could only groan in defeat. To be catering to a bird!


	4. Sneaky Sparrows

**Sneaky Sparrows**

"They're back!" Frankenstein shouted, rushing past his Master with a panicked look on his face. "Pardon me sir!" he apologized as he sped down the halls at full speed.

Raizel watched with a raised eyebrow before turning back to gazing out the window. He closed his eyes briefly, aware that Frankenstein was already battle ready for the invaders outside. A small smile graced his lips. If anyone could deal with the bothersome invaders, it was Frankenstein.

Keeping them away was a problem.

Meanwhile, Frankenstein hurriedly ran, his long legs carrying him far. Within moments, he was outside, the warm sun shining down on him.

But he did not notice the beautiful weather, nor the peaceful scenery that was spread out before him. He didn't even notice how the birds were chirping at him, protesting at the sudden disturbance.

His blue eyes narrowed as his gaze locked in on the small, wooden contraption. His own creation, the very reason for making such a small building, was being threatened.

"GET BACK!" he shouted, waving his arms around as he rushed forward.

The small birds that were fluttering around near the bird house flew away, their startled chirps filling the air.

"Out, out!" Frankenstein ordered, marching forward. He opened the small bird house, scowling at the twigs he saw in the house. With a grumble, he reached in and sweeped the twigs out, scattering them on the ground.

He glared up at the trees where the sparrows were no doubt hiding. "There are other birdhouses for you over there," he jerked a thumb in the direction of the nearby houses. "This is for the bluebirds." He shut the birdhouse firmly. "Don't be selfish." With one final glare, he turned on his heel and went back inside.

Of course, that did not stop the persistent sparrows.

"Frankenstein," Raizel stated as he calmly sipped his tea by the window. "The sparrows seem to like your house." He paused. "And your aura is frightening."

Frankenstein grimaced, turning his fierce glare away from the window. "Those houses are for the bluebirds. Forgive me if I say so, but we see so many sparrows, and very little bluebirds. At this rate, they will drive out the bluebirds!" He paused in his rant, considering a sudden idea that had just occurred to him. "Wait," he exclaimed. "Spiders!"

Raizel blinked. "Spiders?" he echoed.

Frankenstein nodded. "Sparrows take great care to avoid spider webbing. If I can figure out how to…" he trailed off thoughtfully before he gasped. "I know just what to do!" He bowed quickly. "Permission to rescue the bluebirds from their pesky neighbors?" he asked.

His Master blinked slowly before nodding. "Granted."

That was how Frankenstein found himself outside in front of the bluebird houses. He gently nailed in the small nails before wrapping them in twine near the entrance. Hopefully the sparrows would mistake it for spider webbing and leave the bluebird houses alone.

With a satisfied nod, he smirked at his new creation. Stepping back, he placed his hands on his hips. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. If anything would keep those sparrows out, it would be that twine.

His thoughts were dashed when he heard the persistent chirping. With a glare, Frankenstein pinpointed his gaze on the many sparrows gathered on the trees.

"You have no right to be angry with me," he scolded. "The bluebirds bring my Master just as much joy as you all do!"

The sparrows continued to chirp. As the noise increased, the number of sparrows began to grow.

It was then that Frankenstein became increasingly aware of just how many birds there were, and how he was now outnumbered.

His hands twitched before curling into fists as he stared down at the defiant sparrows. But they kept chirping at him, adding to their numbers.

He was being challenged, and he knew it. But he could bring no harm to them, as it would be pointless to fight against a flock of birds.

And he couldn't even use Dark Spear on them. Dang it...

Besides, he reminded himself. The Master enjoyed the sparrows too. He could not harm them, no matter what.

But, he best get out before the birds decided to attack him...would they even try to attack him? He'd rather not risk it.

But Frankenstein left the battlefield...err...the garden...with satisfaction knowing that he had bested the sparrows with his twine.

However, the sparrows proved to be resilient in their invasion.

Frankenstein flinched as he gazed out the window, watching as the bluebirds were driven off once more by the sparrows. He glanced away, only to see his Master staring at him, waiting.

Frankenstein's eyes widened when he realized that he was still holding the teapot. He bowed hastily. "I apologize, Master," he said swiftly, pouring the tea.

"You are lost in thought," Raizel commented as he picked up his teapot, taking a small sip.

Frankenstein grimaced. "Yes, Master. A lot has been on my mind lately."

Raizel hummed. "The sparrows?" he questioned.

Frankenstein sighed. "Yes, the sparrows."

Raizel sighed, sipping his tea calmly.

"The twine did not seem to stop the sparrows at all," Frankenstein continued. "And I am running out of options at the moment. The sparrows are the same size as the bluebirds, so making the entrance to the house smaller would not work." He straightened up. "But don't worry Master! I shall protect those bluebirds."

Raizel hummed thoughtfully. However, the Noblesse eyed his servant, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Frankenstein at this very moment.

There, the blonde human stood, carrying a bunch of twine in his hands. A hammer and a bag of nails were in his hands. A determined glint shone in his eyes that caused even Raizel to remain warry.

"Frankenstein…" Raizel started. He trailed off, eyeing everything that the human held.

"As I said, Master," Frankenstein said, grinning. "I will protect the bluebirds. If it is a war these sparrows want, it is a war they shall get!"

Raizel did not respond as he watched his servant determinedly exit the room. Once Frankenstein put his mind to something, there was no stopping him. Those sparrows did not know who they were up against.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for Krysten Lee Wheeler for giving me a small idea to include a cat in this story ;) Any further suggestions would be much appreciated.**


	5. Poor Pigeon

**Poor Pigeon**

Frankenstein sat back in his seat, sighing. At this very moment, he was content. Everything was perfect right here, and right now. The house was clean, the tea was perfectly flavored with the right amount of sugar, and the weather was absolutely perfect for his Master.

He glanced over to see the Noblesse staring out the window, a tea cup in his hand. The window was open, as always, and a light breeze wafted in. Frankenstein could hear the birds outside, chirping as they flocked to the feeders. There were many different sounds as one bird called out to another, but Frankenstein was becoming accustomed to the different tweets.

He smiled softly as he took in the serene expression his Master wore. Now, after a few months, there were more birds than ever. It was their very presence that gave his Master something new to watch. The trees and hills would remain the same, but the birds were always changing.

He glanced away, his smile growing slightly as he felt a sense of accomplishment fill him. He closed his eyes, taking a sip of his tea as he listened to the sounds of nature. Yes, he did good on this one, mad plan of his.

"Frankenstein."

Frankenstein's eyes snapped open as he glanced up at his Master. Raizel was now staring at him, a small and rare smile on his face.

"You did good," Raizel said.

Frankenstein blinked before he smiled back, pride swelling inside of him. "Thank you, Master," he said softly.

Hm, maybe he needed to make more birdfeeders then?

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when he picked up the sound of something smashing into the window. It was a dull thud, barely audible, but it was there.

He stood up abruptly. "Pardon me, sir," he said before quickly leaving the room. He could have sworn that the sound had come from one of the windows in the halls! If it was that sneaky Urokai again, trying to bother the Master with his unwanted presence, then Frankenstein would feed the Noble to the eager jackdaws.

Frankenstein frowned when he observed the empty halls. To his mild disappointment, Urokai was not there. (The jackdaws would have to wait.)

Walking towards the window, he squinted at the small blemish on the glass. Leaning in closer, he studied the streak marks that were splattered on the window. Small traces of feathers fluttered on the window.

"Odd," he muttered as he watched the feathers float down. He straightened up and went back to the main room his Master was in.

"I think something hit the window," Frankenstein announced as he entered the room.

Raizel continued to gaze out of his open window. Finally, he slowly cocked his head to gaze at Frankenstein. "Mrs. Blue?" he asked.

Frankenstein shook his head. "I do not think Mrs. Blue hit the window. She taps the glass, and I don't think she would be stupid enough to slam into anything." As soon as he said it, he frowned. Perhaps the bluebirds did indeed slam into the window. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Blue were nesting. Perhaps the babies were brain dead like their mother?

When they had started giving the birds names, Frankenstein had no idea. Though he felt that they could come up with something a bit more creative than 'Mr. and Mrs. Blue.'

The sparrows, however, were another matter entirely. Their names were so diverse, yet Frankenstein took to remembering each and everyone of them. There was Senor Sparrow, Betty Blue Jay, Monsieur Finch, and so on.

"Mrs Robin?" Raizel asked.

Frankenstein shook his head. "It's too late for her to be nagging me. And I already fed her." He grumbled. "Twice."

Raizel's mouth twitched in faint amusement.

"I'll go outside and check if there is anything amiss," Frankenstein continued. Heaven forbid if there was a body! The birds were so fragile that it wouldn't take much for them to break a neck when coming into contact with the glass. He did not want to expose his Master to such a horrible sight. Raizel loved the birds, and Frankenstein could only imagine how devastated his Master would be should a bird die on their watch!

But...should there be a body...what then? Should he not tell the Master? Spare him from the devastating sight of an innocent, tiny being's death? Frankenstein never thought he would have to hide something from his Master, but this time, it seemed like he would have to. He could always 'forget' to inform his Master about the bird, if he did find one dead outside the window.

Raizel nodded, turning away from the window and striding towards him. Frankenstein blinked, startled. "You're coming?" he asked, instantly alarmed.

Raizel nodded once more.

Frankenstein tried to hide his panic. Now there was no way he could hide a body, if there even was a body. He swallowed uncomfortably as he followed his Master out of the room and down the halls. The trip outside seemed to take forever, and Frankenstein's nervousness only grew.

"Now, Master," Frankenstein started as they made their way into the garden. "If...however, there is a bird that...cannot be saved, don't feel too bad. We shall give it a proper burial if need be." Good Lord, would he have to prepare a casket?

"Frankenstein," Raizel said suddenly, interrupting the rambling human.

"Yes sir?"

Raizel pointed at the ground. "Look."

Frankenstein grimaced, preparing himself for the gruesome sight that might behold him. Was it a woodpecker? Maybe a sparrow? Gah, maybe it was that pesky robin that always woke him up at the crack of dawn.

He took a quick peek in the direction that his Master was pointing at. The dread continued to build, and he was already coming up with different ways he could console his Master.

Frankenstein blinked as he stared at the small pigeon laying in the dirt. The pigeon was still breathing, its wings fluttering every so often. There was no blood, no devastated Master to comfort. Just a slightly stunned pigeon.

Frankenstein gapped as his Master kneeled down in the dirt. He gently picked up the bird, cradling it close to his heart with such tenderness. He gently stroked the pigeon, staring down at it with open wonder.

"She's...hurt," he said softly.

Frankenstein nodded, kneeling down in the dirt next to his Master. He observed the bird in his Master's arms, noting that it did not look panicked at all. He gave the pigeon a quick once over, observing that nothing seemed out of place. The wings did not seem to be broken, and it was holding its head up just fine. Though he had never checked on a bird before, so what would he know? "It might be best to bring her inside," he stated.

Raizel nodded in agreement, rising up from his crouched position. In that moment, he looked a bit lost, as if wondering what else to do. He glanced at Frankenstein, his expression open and slightly confused.

Frankenstein could not help but smile at the innocent confusion his Master was displaying. "I'll arrange for her to stay with us briefly." Already, he was mentally planning what he should need to gather for the pigeon. "There will be plenty of fluffy pillows for her to rest on, and I already know what she will eat."

"Frankenstein," Raizel said suddenly, his words rushed as if he was panicked. Frankenstein quickly glanced in his Master's direction, ready to leap into action if he was needed.

However, the sight that was presented before him was no cause for panic. He stared, unable to keep the smile from his face as his Master gazed at him helplessly as the pigeon stirred awake. The bird stared up at Raizel before settling back down in his hands, nuzzling his thumb.

 _"COO, COO."_

Frankenstein smirked as the pigeon continued to nuzzle his Master while she expressed her pleasure with small cooing. "I think she likes you, sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry Krysten Lee Wheeler, I already have a chapter planned out with Muzaka involved. As for your next question, a few chapters will take place in modern times, but right now they will be centered in Raizel's mansion.**

 **As always, suggestions are welcome!**


	6. Baby Bunnies

**Baby Bunnies**

Frankenstein frowned as he surveyed the garden before him. He could have sworn that he had planted more turnips then this! And why were they so wilted? What had happened to the leaves?

It appeared that there was an invasion. Someone was stealing their food and ransaking his garden!

Frankenstein closed his eyes briefly. He already knew what the cause of his missing vegetables and flowers were. He just was not sure how to deal with the matter.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Those rabbits think they can come in here and take whatever they want," he muttered. He smirked. "Well, I've got the perfect solution." With that, he dropped the basket of impatiens on the ground. Enough was enough! He couldn't trap the rabbits, as Master did not want that, but he could keep them away! Rolling up his sleeves, he set to work tending to the white and pink flowers.

By the time he was done, Frankenstein had a wall of impatiens flowers surrounding his garden. Rabbits were known to dislike impatiens, and he had theorized that if he gathered enough of the flowers, then the rabbits would cease attacking his garden.

Plus, they did add a lovely color to the scenery.

He smirked. "That'll keep those pesky rabbits out of there." With a satisfied nod, he picked up his basket and proceeded to head back to the mansion. Hm, tea time was usually around noon. He should prepare some sweet treats for the Master.

His Master was at his usual spot near the window, silently gazing outside. He glanced up as Frankenstein entered the room. "Is the garden secure?" he asked.

Frankenstein beamed. "I believe so, sir. The new wall of colorful flowers should keep the bunnies away from our precious produce."

Raizel nodded. "I hope they find some other place to eat."

Frankenstein smirked. "Well, hopefully they move on to Urokai's garden."

Raizel stared at him. "Frankenstein, I want the rabbits to eat, not die of food poisoning."

Frankenstein nodded in agreement. "True. Who knows what Urokai's garden…"

He stopped, giving a slight start as he stared at his Master in shock. Was his Master poking fun at someone? He had never heard Raizel make any sort of comment about anyone in that matter! He continued to stare at the Noblesse, who seemed oblivious to his servant's open shock.

"I do not wish any harm to befall those who seek sanctuary in the garden," Raizel stated quietly.

Frankenstein flinched. "Hm, you are right, Master. Urokai's garden is possibly the most dangerous place in Lukedonia for innocent vermin." He waved a dismissive hand. "The rabbits are resourceful, Master. They will find some other way to get their food."

But those rabbits were resilient. How resilient, he would find out in a matter of days.

* * *

Frankenstein knelt in the dirt, pulling up the weeds that sought to hide from him and choke up his plants. He very rarely found weeds in the Master's garden, but those pesky thorny greens still managed to pop up every once in a while.

He glanced up to see his Master observing the twittering birds calmly. Raizel had silently accompanied him outside for today. Thankfully, the sun was high in the sky and it was perfect weather for the Noblesse to be out.

He smiled thoughtfully. Perhaps he should invest in some benches for the Master to sit on. It was always a rare treat to get him out of the house. He looked so peaceful just gazing at the twittering birds and the calm wildlife around him.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Frankenstein stood up and approached the vegetable garden. The impatiens were a nice added feature and seemed to successfully keep the bunnies out and away from his plants. Setting down his gardening tools, Frankenstein set to work on checking the impatiens for any signs of weeds.

He frowned when he noticed a tip of brown fuzz poking through the flowers. What was a batch of fur doing in his flowers? Was there a critter around here that was shedding?

Hmph, maybe it was Muzaka's fur.

Frankenstein reached out and carefully picked up at the fuzz, noting that there was a lot more than he had thought. Continuing to pull at the fuzz, he stopped when his fingertips brushed up against something warm and moving.

He reared back in surprise, eyes wide with disbelief. Surely he hadn't touched...it couldn't be! Leaning over to look at the odd ball of fuzz, he confirmed that, yes indeed, his fears were confirmed.

There was a rabbits nest...in the impatiens.

Frankenstein frowned. How...could this be? Why would the rabbits chose to nest in an impatien flower bed of all things? He observed the fuzz once more, delicately plucking at the fuzz to reveal the small bundles of baby bunnies shivering beneath.

"Frankenstein," a sudden voice said.

Frankenstein yelped, turning rapidly to see his Master staring at him with an innocent gaze. He hadn't even heard his Master come up behind him! He blinked, staring up at the Noblesse, not knowing what to do.

Raizel did not say anything else, continuing to silently stare at Frankenstein. He instantly wondered if the Noblesse was bored, or if he was in need of a drink. But Raizel did not seem like he wanted to leave, if his relaxed composure was anything to go by.

Frankenstein smiled knowingly, gesturing to the Noblesse. "Master," he said. "Would you like to see the baby bunnies?"

He watched in delight as Raizel's red eyes widened. His mouth parted open as he glanced at the nest, then back at Frankenstein. Almost hesitantly, he stepped forward. Kneeling down into the grass, he peered over the flowers covering the nest. Frankenstein pushed back the thick bed of impatiens, giving his Master a better view of the bunnies so cleverly hidden. Leaning forward, Raizel gazed at the shivering bunnies.

He breathless sigh escaped Raizel as he took in the tiny creatures. Frankenstein took to watching his Master, observing with a growing smile how Raizel observed the babies nestled together.

"There must be eight of them," Frankenstein commented. "If we were to judge from the size of the hole, that is." He scoffed. "That would explain our missing flowers and vanishing vegetables."

"They...nested in the impatiens?" Raizel asked, tilting his head.

Frankenstein snorted. "Apparently so."

"They look cold," he stated. He looked at Frankenstein pointedly, not breaking his stare.

Frankenstein frowned in slight confusion before he made the connection between his Master's comment and the ball of fuzz he was still holding. With a sigh, Frankenstein placed the fuzz back in the nest, covering the baby bunnies. He frowned thoughtfully. He knew mother bunnies would pull off their fur to shelter their babies, but he hadn't seen any grown up bunnies in a while. But, a quick glance around the garden showed plenty of places for the rabbits to hide.

He inwardly groaned. No doubt, the bunnies would soon multiply and wreak havoc on his garden.

* * *

"Don't you dare do it," Frankenstein muttered, glaring outside the window. "Don't you dare do it."

Oblivious to the silent threats, the bunny reached up and tugged on the leaves of the rosebush. Frankenstein watched as it became a tug-of-war between the bunny and the stubborn rosebush.

"Oh, you little beast," Frankenstein growled, glaring at the small critter.

"He looks hungry," Raizel commented.

Frankenstein bit his lip, keeping his comments about the destructive bunny to himself. He winced as he watched the bunny successfully pull off the rose bush leaf and nibble at the greens.

"But he is killing the flowers," Raizel continued.

Frankenstein glanced at his Master. Was this a silent way of Raizel letting him know to get rid of the bunny?

Just as he was about to volunteer himself to go out and catch the destructive bunny, Raizel let out a small sigh. As a smile graced his Master's lips, Frankenstein realized with dismay that the bunnies would have to stay and continue harassing his one perfect garden.

"I want to see the babies," Raizel announced, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Frankenstein blinked, holding the hot teacup that he was about to serve. He quickly set the teacup down before following after his Master. It had been like this for a while; his Master would head out to merely gaze at the nest of bunnies. He would not touch them, nor disturb them. He would merely watch them, content with being near the brand new signs of life.

Frankenstein hesitated, looking outside and noting the dark clouds forming up ahead. Just as he predicted, there appeared to be rain coming. And a lot from the looks of the large, dark clouds. Well, it would be good for his garden. With those thoughts in mind, he hurried outside.

Just as he suspected, he found Raizel in the same spot as usual: standing over the nest of bunnies.

Frankenstein could not help but grin. Raizel glanced at him for a moment, confused at the sudden smile on his servant's face.

"The bunnies will be fine," Frankenstein assured him. "They are getting bigger and will leave the nest soon."

Raizel nodded, saying nothing else. He went back to observing the bunnies, seemingly at peace. Frankenstein settled down right next to him, leaning up against the tree with his arms folded. All the while, he kept an eye out on the approaching storm clouds.

* * *

After a while, he finally managed to convince his Master to re-enter the mansion before it began raining.

Frankenstein entered the room his Master normally resided in. The rain pelted against the glass, casting a dark gloomy glow around the room. He instantly felt a sense of foreboding as the darkness crept in.

However, there was one thing missing from the room.

His Master.

Frankenstein cast a quick, almost panicked look around the room, but he could not find the Noblesse anywhere. Thunder crackled overhead, a flash of lighting illuminating the room.

Under normal circumstances, Frankenstein would not have worried too much. But he had a small hunch of where his Master was. And if his hunch was right, than his Master was most likely in danger.

He fled from the room, racing down the halls. Lighting shot from the sky once more, thunder booming overhead. He quickened his pace, becoming a blur as he slammed the doors wide open.

Frankenstein hurriedly stumbled outside, the rain pelting him instantly. He paid no attention to his soaking clothes as he raced across the large yard. The dark clouds loomed overhead as thunder rumbled from above.

He skidded to a halt, staring at his Master's thin form. His white shirt was soaked from the rain, his dark hair clinging to his pale face. The wind tugged at his clothes, but Raizel did not seem to notice as he held out his dark coat, the black fabric flapping in the breeze. But Raizel kept a firm hold on the coat as he knelt in the ground in the middle of the garden. His coat was placed over a small spot, as if he was trying to shield something from the bitter downpour.

Frankenstein hurried over. "Master! Please, come inside. You'll catch a cold!" Thunder continued to rumble from above, and Frankenstein glanced upward at the flash of lighting.

His Master glanced up. Even in the dark atmosphere, Frankenstein could make out the worry in his red eyes. "But the bunnies will get wet," he said softly.

Frankenstein blinked, staring at his Master before directing his gaze to the small hole that the Noblesse was covering. With a sigh, Frankenstein slipped off his jacket, even though it was soaking wet, and draped it over his Master's shoulders. "I'll be right back," he promised, before sprinting away in the direction of the tool shed.

As he sorted through the assortment of tools, he inwardly cursed the rabbits. Those things would be the death of his Master! First, robbing him of the beautiful garden and vegetables, and now threatening his Master with a cold from the rain!

Frankenstein emerged moments later, carrying a bundle of tarp in his arms. Raizel had yet to move from his position, though he did move as Frankenstein moved the tarp over the small bunny nest. He moved swiftly, hammering the small spikes into the ground to keep the tarp in place. The rain came down harder, making his vision blurry as the water dripped down his face.

He pushed his wet hair back, nodding with satisfaction. "There. They should be somewhat safe." He looked at his Master pleadingly. "Now please sir, let us go inside. You'll do the rabbits and birds no good if you catch a cold," he added as an afterthought.

To his immense relief, Master turned around in the direction of one of the many backdoors. Frankenstein hurried after him, glancing once more at the tarp billowing in the strong wind.

He hesitated when he saw Raizel standing on the threshold of the back door, his gaze drawn to the tarp. In his hands, he still held Frankenstein's dark coat.

"I'm sure the bunnies will be fine, Master," he assured. "I will get to work immediately on building them a protective covering."

Raizel stared at him before smiling softly. "I fully trust you, Frankenstein." He glanced down before, almost awkwardly, holding out Frankenstein's coat. Frankenstein glanced at it and hesitantly took the wet coat. With that, Raizel went indoors.

Frankenstein sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. First the birds, now the bunnies. But, it was obvious to him that his Master enjoyed the bunnies. They even made him smile! For that, Frankenstein was grateful.

Now, about the little bunny project. Already, he was coming up with different designs for the bunny protective covering. Because a simple little covering would not do for his Master's bunnies. No, no! They would need a palace!

* * *

 **A/N: This is in memory of dear Turnip, the baby bunny we would often see in our backyard. He will be dearly missed, but at least he can eat as many vegetables as he wants in 'bunny heaven,' as we have taken to calling it.**

 **On a happier note, a story about a kitten is up next!** **Courtesy of Krysten Lee Wheeler.**

 **And yes Krysten, because of you, I am now imagining Raizel on a horse XD**


	7. Cocky Cat

**Cocky Cat**

Raizel said nothing. He just stared. Somehow, Frankenstein could not tell if his Master was displeased, or merely curious.

Frankenstein fidgeted. "I do apologize, Master. I do not know how this happened."

Raizel did not speak.

"It just showed up all of the sudden! To be honest, I think Urokai is to blame. He has been sneaking around the grounds more recently," Frankenstein commented thoughtfully.

Raizel hummed, nodding slightly.

"If you would like, I could dispose of this unwanted visitor that has invaded our home," Frankenstein offered.

Raizel finally cocked his head. "If...you can catch him," he answered finally.

Frankenstein nodded in response, before turning his attention to the small intruder that was reclining on the windowsill. The black cat opened its blue eyes to glare at Frankenstein, as if challenging him.

Frankenstein frowned before marching right up towards the black cat. His hand was outstretched, ready to make a grab for the cat.

The cat stretched, merely yawning before jumping off of the windowsill and rushing past Frankenstein's legs. The cat stopped at Raizel's feet before gently rubbing up against his legs, purring all the while.

Raizel merely stared at the cat before sighing. "I do not think that the cat is quite an unwanted visitor."

Frankenstein frowned as he stared at the purring cat. "Yes, but the only question I have is, where did he come from?" He glared when the cat shot him a look. For some reason, he did not like the way the cat was staring at him. He felt like he was being challenged.

But that was ridiculous! Why would a cat be challenging him?

* * *

"Oh Raizel!" Urokai exclaimed cheerfully. "I am pleased to see that you like my gift!"

He should have known that Urokai was connected to this. Frankenstein glared at the red-haired Noble. His glare was then directed to the black cat that was currently curled up by his Master's side.

He frowned. So that was why he didn't like the cat. It resembled Urokai's smugness!

"I had noticed that you seem to take pleasure in the wildlife, and I decided to contribute to your little collection," Urokai continued, still smiling. He directed his smug smirk to Frankenstein. "I just find it hard to believe that your human didn't think to shower you with such gifts yet."

Frankenstein smirked back, tilting his chin up as he folded his arms in a lazy gesture. "Cats eat birds," he said. "And rabbits."

Urokai scowled, the smugness evaporating. "Cats need to eat too," he replied.

"Yes, but not the Master's bunnies," Frankenstein answered. "My Master takes great pleasure in his critters."

Urokai huffed. "Well, I don't think that Bessy would ever try to harm Raizel's birds and bunnies."

"I wasn't aware that Bessy valued Master's opinions."

"Of course he does! Just look at him basking in Sir Raizel's presence!"

Indeed, the black cat seemed content with just sitting next to Master, rubbing up against him and purring. However, his blue eyes were glance at Frankenstein, almost challenging.

Frankenstein bristled, staring the cat down. "I think the cat is a bit too handsy."

"So is Lady Pidge," Urokai retorted, pointing at the pigeon that was sitting on Raizel's lap. Frankenstein had to admit though that he did not like the way that Bessy was eyeing the bird.

"And who names a dove 'Pidge' anyway?" Urokai continued. "What idiot came up with that idea?"

Silence reigned in the room, and Frankenstein turned his murderous gaze onto the unsuspecting Noble. He was furious for a number of reasons. One was that he had mistaken a dove for a pigeon, and that Urokai knew the difference between the two species. That was a low blow to Frankenstein's pride. The other reason for his rage was that his Master...and the lady of the household, were both criticized.

Urokai frowned at Frankenstein's glare. "What?" he demanded.

Master set down his teacup with a small 'clink,' gently petting Lady Pidge. "I named her," Raizel answered softly.

To Frankenstein's immense pleasure, Urokai paled considerably. "It's...it's...I…"

"Are you insulting my Master's intelligence?" Frankenstein demanded.

Now Urokai was red. "I would never! Lady Pidge is a wonderful name and I couldn't have come up with a better one for a dove myself!"

Lady Pidge cooed in response.

Bessy stared.

Frankenstein glared.

Raizel calmly sipped his tea.

"In fact," he continued. "Lady Pidge is such a wonderful character, and I do think Sebby will get along with her just fine." He brightened up. "Roctis has been considering taking in a cat because of you, Sir Raizel. I think it would be wonderful if he were to bring his own pet along to meet with Sebby."

Frankenstein's eye twitched at the thought of having more unwanted Nobles around.

"Urokai," Frankenstein said with flourish. "I think you have overstayed your welcome. Besides, I think Bessy has been picking up on your bad habits, and we do not need to negatively influence him anymore, now do we?"

* * *

Frankenstein folded his hands, taking in a deep breath and praying for patience. "Let me make this as simple as I can for you, alright? You're a cat, aren't you?"

Sebby blinked.

"And I know that we have set certain rules for you," Frankenstein continued. "If you are to live here, you are not to harm the Master's birds, or the bunnies. You are not to stalk Lady Pidge, and you are to handle her with great care if you decide to play around with her." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That being said, there is one critter that you may hunt, and it is ransacking my kitchen. Look! It's scampering away right now!"

At that moment, Frankenstein pointed at the little mouse that was scampering down the dark hallways. Sebby watched it run by, disinterested as he curled his tail.

Frankenstein sighed before flickering his fingers. A small burst of Dark Spear pierced through the unfortunate mouse, impaling it to the ground and ending its life quickly. "Here," he grumbled, picking up the lazy cat and placing it in front of the dead mouse. "You hunt these things, got it? You don't have to eat it, you just have to kill it. Earn your keep around here." He set Sebby down, hands on his hips. "Look, there goes another mouse. Go get it."

To his delight, Sebby got up from his sitting position. He watched as Sebby crouched down, like a dark predator. His blue eyes were narrowed as his whole body tensed before he sprang forward with such speed…

...right towards Lady Pidge.

In his room, sipping his tea calmly, Raizel raised an eyebrow at the sound of shouting and many things crashing into each other. He could just make out the sounds of Lady Pidge's frantic cooing and Frankenstein's muffled shouts.

Raizel set his tea down before getting up from his seat. He held his hand out, just as Lady Pidge flew through the doorway, flapping her wings frantically as she fluttered towards him. She landed on his outstretched hand, panting as she nestled up against him.

 _Coo, Coo,_

"The mouse, Sebby! The mouse! Hunt the mouse!" Frankenstein's order could be heard throughout the mansion.

Raizel hummed as he stroked Lady Pidge. "Perhaps it is best that we find Sebby a new playmate. You are too fragile."

* * *

"I knew Roctis's tabby cat was bad news," Frankenstein muttered. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation, feeling a headache coming on. However, one glance at his Master's wide eyed, almost innocent expression, caused him to keep his comments to himself.

"It appears that Roctis will be taking home a new litter of kittens," Frankenstein huffed, folding his arms as he stared at the scene set before him. "Won't Ignes be thrilled?" Here, he shot a look at Roctis who chose not to say anything.

"Kittens," Master said in a breathless whisper, eyes widening as he stared at the litter of baby kittens curled up next to their mother.

Meanwhile, sitting nearby, was a smug looking Sebby.

Frankenstein smirked in amusement, shaking his head. "Poor Sebby, taken advantage of by Roctis's seductive she-demon."

Sebby merely stretched.

Roctis fidgeted nearby, his expression blank. "I do apologize for this indecency-" he began.

"As you should," Frankenstein declared with a huff. "You cat has seduced our poor Sebby. Now look at what has happened! To be honest, " Frankenstein continued. "This is all your doing for bringing the tabby over for a 'play date.' It seems that the date turned into something more."

Sebby yawned while Roctis frowned at Frankenstein.

His Master merely lifted up a small kitten, gaze soft. The tabby mother cat watched him with a lazy expression before she went back to resting with her other two kittens. Roctis cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um...Sir Raizel," he began. "You can...have first pick of the litter if you want."

Frankenstein smirked in mild amusement as he watched his Master's entire expresion light up. Raizel turned his attention back to the litter, eyes bright. Frankenstein sat down in the chair, watching the Noblesse.

Roctis frowned as he glanced at the human. "Frankenstein, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," Frankenstein answered. "You honestly don't expect my Master to make such an important decision in a few minutes? He needs to weigh his options and consider each kitten carefully!"

As if to prove his point, Raizel folded his arms, stroking his chin as he studied the kittens thoughtfully. He did not move as he stared at them, his expression pinched in concentration.

Frankenstein smirked while Roctis sighed. Yes, they would be here for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: To Lord of the Gauntlets; we've got moles too! I will do a chapter about that as well. And to Krysten Lee Wheeler, I think a shedding werewolf would be a funny idea.**


	8. Hungry Hawks and Tea Time

**Hungry Hawks and Tea Time**

"What are you doing?" Muzaka demanded, raising an eyebrow as Frankenstein strode past him.

The blonde human did not even glance at the werewolf. "Removing the glass," he said simply as he proceeded to take down the window. He shooed the black cat that was under his feet. "Move Bessy," he ordered.

"I can see that," Muzaka stated dryly. "But why?"

Frankenstein grunted as he carefully set the glass down on the floor, away from Raizel, before working on a different window. "To save the birds."

Muzaka blinked. "The...birds?" he questioned. He glanced at Raizel who calmly sipped his tea, apparently uninterested in what his servant was doing. Beside the Noblesse, the little pigeon rested next to him, her big eyes staring back at the wolf.

"And why do the birds need to be protected from the big bad windows?" Muzaka asked, glancing once more at the human.

"Apparently," Frankenstein started as he adjusted a window pane. "Birds are blind when it comes to glass. So many of them have hit the windows, and Master and I have decided that it would be best to remove all the glass before the birds finally kill themselves trying to fly through." He pointed at the pigeon sitting next to Raizel. "She was the first casualty."

"Getting curtains would solve the problem," Muzaka commented.

Frankenstein gasped, actually looking horrified. "But that would block Master's view of the birds!" he exclaimed. "We did try placing some decorations on the windows to divert the birds, but they are as stupid as ever and seem to think that if they hit the glass hard enough, they'll actually break right through."

The pigeon cooed, swiveling her head to stare at Frankenstein. The human frowned before sighing as he bowed his head. "Pardon for the insult, Lady Pidge."

The pigeon bobbed her head in satisfaction before turning away from the human.

Muzaka raised an eyebrow. "Lady Pidge?" he echoed, confusion filling him.

Frankenstein huffed. "She's the new mistress in the household." He shrugged. "It's good to have a lady in the house. She and the Master are alike in so many ways."

At that moment, Lady Pidge pecked at the plate of sugar cubes placed before her.

"I can tell," Muzaka commented as he watched how the pigeon proceeded to climb onto Raizel's lap. Did the pigeon actually look smug? "Why don't you just open the windows?" Muzaka asked.

At that moment, the glass that Frankenstein held shattered as he dropped the removed windows. His eyes were wide, his aura gathering together for an attack. "GET OUT!" he shouted suddenly.

Muzaka reared back, shocked. "Woah! It was just a suggestion!" He grabbed the armrest of the chair as Frankenstein leaped towards him…

...and out the open window.

Muzaka blinked, horrified as he watched the human rush through the garden while waving his hands in the air. "SCREE! SCREE!" Frankenstein shouted, leaping in the air and waving his arms up and down in a windmill pattern.

Muzaka sat back, confusion filling him. And no, he wasn't terrified, despite the fear he was feeling at the odd behavior the human was displaying. "Who's 'scree'?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"He is imitating a screech owl," Raizel commented simply as he sipped his tea. On his lap, Lady Pidge slumbered on.

Muzaka stared. "A screech owl?"

"They are a hawks predator," the Noblesse stated.

Muzaka frowned. "Okay," he started slowly. He glanced back outside to witness Frankenstein waving two different brooms in the air, all the while maintaining the high pitched shrieking sound. "Why would he need to imitate a screech owl?"

"To keep the hawks away," Raizel commented. Throughout all of this, he did not seem alarmed at the human's odd behavior. He just gently pat Lady Pidge, as if comforting her. "They eat the birds." He paused. "And my bunnies."

Muzaka stared. "And why does he need to wave those broomsticks around?" he asked. One more glance outside showed Frankenstein leaping in the air, still screeching and waving the brooms. He blinked as the human suddenly took off, racing across the field and chasing down the poor hawks.

"He is attempting to look like a bigger bird with the brooms," Raizel commented.

Muzaka could only stare at the Noblesse with open curiosity. He glanced at the tea on the table and sniffed it, wondering if the human and the Noblesse were drinking anything to encourage this peculiar behavior.

"Have you ever questioned Frankenstein's sanity before?" Muzaka asked.

Raizel shook his head, looking at Muzaka questioningly.

Muzaka huffed. "Because I sure am now. I think you need to examine that human's brain."

In that moment, Muzaka heard the sound of many doors slamming. "It doubled back!" Frankenstein hollored, rushing past the room.

Muzaka continued blinking, further confused. "It...what?" He nearly leaped in his seat as Frankenstein burst into the room once more, wielding what looked like a bow with multiple arrows. Muzaka gaped. "Are you going to kill it?" he demanded.

Frankenstein scoffed as he took up his position near the glassless window. "I wish. Unfortunately, the Lord likes the hawks and has forbidden us from killing them." He smirked deviously. "But he never said anything about shooting at it."

Raizel calmly sipped his tea.

Frankenstein pulled back the bow, the arrow notched. With swift movements, he released the arrow. Muzaka could not track the arrow with his eyes, but his eyes did widen at the sight of red and blue paint exploding all over the trees. Somewhere in the distance, Muzaka could hear the hawks indignant cries as it flew by in a mess of blue and red painted feathers.

Frankenstein pulled back from the window, smiling triumphantly. Muzaka had never been nervous around the human before, but now, he remained wary as he took in the mad glint in Frankenstein's blue eyes. "Master," Frankenstein announced. "It is finished."

Raizel nodded. "You were successful?" he asked.

Frankenstein nodded, straightening up. "I was."

Raizel smiled softly. "Then they are safe."

Muzaka glanced between the human and the Noblesse, aghast. "You do know that the hawks need to eat too, right?" he asked. "It's like the cycle of life."

"Pfft," Frankenstein huffed, waving a dismissive hand. "The hawks can go eat Urokai's birds, but not the Master's." He smirked, and Muzaka could sense the terrifying energy gathering within the human. "The next time the hawks show up, I will introduce them to my crazy lover."

"I thought it was illegal to shoot the hawks," Muzaka pointed out. "Since your Lord values them so much."

"What is illegal is that the hawks are murdering our creatures," Frankenstein stated, unfazed. "And besides, the Master has requested that I protect his household." His grin was chilling. "By whatever means necessary."


	9. Frankenstein's Army Part 1

**Frankenstein's Army**

Urokai crouched down, hidden in the shrubbery. His red eyes surveyed the area around him. Not a critter moved on the ground. Not a bird made a sound. It was like the whole earth knew of what was to happen in this very moment. There was not even a whisper in the wind. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Urokai moved very slowly, his body tense as he awaited for the attack. But no attack came. He let out a small sigh of relief before continuing onward.

He stretched out his senses, feeling his fellow Nobles not too far from his hiding space. He reached out and touched Zarga's and Gradus' mind, an offering for a silent communication.

" _It seems safe,"_ Zarga commented.

Urokai inwardly snorted. He dared not make any sound and alert the enemy. " _As if. I get the feeling that we are being watched."_ His eyes flickered around nervously, his fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to summon his Soul Weapon. To summon Dragus would attract too much attention, and that was something he could not afford.

He still remembered the first time they had ventured into this seemingly innocent territory. They had been unprepared, unaware of the dangers that lurked on this land. Roctis had yet to recover from the event. It had been a horrible sight that had shaken them all to the core. Still, they had refused to give up, and Urokai was determined to keep trying until he succeeded in his personal mission. But even with three Nobles and their combined strength, they were still outmatched.

Urokai gritted his teeth. It had been the Lord who had sent them. Not that Urokai needed any convincing to come, but he doubted that the Lord was even aware of the enemy that they were facing up against.

" _What if the Lord decides to come visit for himself?" Zarga wondered._

" _Then he will be attacked without mercy,"_ Urokai said grimly. He clenched his hands into fists. " _It is well known how the...enemy feels about the Lord. He will not be spared."_

" _We should make a break for it,"_ Gradeus commented suddenly.

Urokai could feel Zarga's surprise. " _But we will be spotted for sure!"_

" _There is no further covering for us,"_ Gradeus argued. " _Everything is just a wide, open space. But, if we hurry, we can make it to safety and catch the enemy by surprise."_

" _It's too risky!"_ Zarga protested.

" _We have been out here for three hours scouting the area out,"_ Urokai growled, swiftly agreeing with Gradeus. " _I am done wasting time."_

He could feel Zarga's silence as the Noble pondered their situation. " _Very well,"_ Zarga said finally.

Urokai smirked, though he quickly frowned in determination. He tensed up, feeling his muscles quiver as he got ready to run. His heart picked up speed as he awaited the signal.

" _On three,"_ Zarga said. " _One."_

Urokai nodded. " _Two."_

" _Three!"_ they all shouted, leaping out from their hiding places and running towards their intended target.

Urokai ran faster than he ever had in his life. He nearly flew across the yard, his black cape tugging in the air. The mansion was just in sight, and a smile graced his lips. He just might make it!

His exhilaration was cut off when he heard Zarga's cries. Urokai glanced back, eyes wide with horror as he saw Zarga stumble as a large, black, shrieking mass covered the Noble.

"Zarga!" Urokai screamed, stopping abruptly. He could no longer see Zarga, but he could hear his screams as the Siriana Clan Leader was attacked.

"It's too late for him!" Gradeus yelled, still running. "Keep going! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

Urokai nodded, breathless. "Yeah, right." He turned to quickly run, only for his gaze to lock on the lone figure standing on the edge of the balcony. Even from far away, he recognized who it was, and he knew what their intentions were.

His eyes narrowed. "Frankenstein," he growled.

Meanwhile, high atop the mansion with the wind blowing in his hair, Frankenstein smirked as he surveyed the action below in the courtyard. "Attack, my pretty birds," he ordered. "Do not let the enemy in!" He stretched out his hand, just as a swarm of birds flew over the mansion and down into the courtyard below. Sparrows, pigeons, doves and many other birds of different species flocked together with one goal in mind: to defend their territory from unwanted visitors.

Gradeus stumbled to a halt. He snarled. "We are too late!" With that, he turned and fled away from the mansion, only to be cut off by a swarm of determined robins.

"Nasty, pesky birds!" Urokai shrieked. He yelped. "Let go of my hair!" He looked upwards, eyes wide. "Oh no," he muttered.

Frankenstein grinned sinisterly. "Oh yes." Arms wide open, he looked up to the sky with a cackle. "Release your fury!"

With that, the sky turned black.

"NO!" Urokai screamed, right as all the birds flew overhead and released everything they had.

Everything.

"Frankenstein! I curse you!" Urokai screamed, right as he was pelted with bird doo of every kind.

Frankenstein lowered his hands, nodding with satisfaction. "No one shall disturb the Master." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

* * *

 **A/N: To the readers, thank you all for responding to my previous Author's Note. I have read all of the Noblesse chapters online, but I was just wondering about purchasing it as a hardcover or paper cover. However, I have found a website that might be able to help me out. Thank you!**


	10. Frankenstein's Army Part 2

**Frankenstein's Army: Part 2**

"What do you mean you cannot approach Raizel's mansion?" the Lord demanded. "And is that...bird poop on your shoulder?"

"We have bird poop everywhere," Urokai growled. He cleared his throat, reining his temper in. "It is all that _human's_ fault. He has amassed an army!"

The Lord's eyes widened. "An army?"

"An army of the likes of which we've never seen," Gradeus reported. "We are...helpless to fight back."

The Lord leaned forward, interested. "And why is that?"

"Because it would break Raizel's heart if we harmed the deadly little soldiers," Urokai stated. "And we can't do that!"

The Lord's eyes widened. Was Frankenstein breeding an army? What kind of an army was it?

He smirked. How exciting! Finally, something new was happening.

He leaned back in his throne. "That still does not explain why you cannot visit Raizel. Why, in fact, I had received a letter from Frankenstein just this morning."

Urokai, Zarga, and Gradeus blinked in surprise. "A...letter?" Zarga echoed.

The Lord clapped his hands. "Yes! A letter!" He snapped his fingers. "Gejutel, if you please."

Gejutel cleared his throat, unrolling a scroll in his hands. " _To the most esteemed Lord,"_ he began.

The Lord smirked. "That's me!"

" _My Master and I have both been wondering what has become of the Nobles who used to visit us, and my Master is quite distressed at their absence. We are confused as to why everyone is avoiding us."_

Urokai choked.

" _We do not know what we have done to have spurned anyone in such a way. But, as my Master is beyond perfect, than the other Nobles must be at fault. I simply wished to inform you that we, mostly my Master, are distressed that no one has dropped by to visit, even when they are tearing up our backyard with their screams and destructive behavior. Sincerely, Frankenstein."_ Gejutel rolled up the scroll, looking at his Lord expectantly.

"Raizel...is in distress?" Urokai gasped.

"And we left him," Zarga murmured.

The Lord slammed his fist. "That is it! We shall all go to visit the Noblesse in his hour of need! Now, let us arm ourselves with the protection that we so clearly lack!"

Every single Noble in the room blinked in confusion as the Lord held out a large, brown jar. "Eh?"

* * *

"I do not know what you mean," Frankenstein countered, folding his arms with a dignified huff.

Muzaka raised an eyebrow. "Right," he said slowly. "Because the screaming and cursing I heard a few hours ago in Raizel's backyard has nothing to do with you, huh?"

Frankenstein nodded. "Precisely. I cannot help it if the birds are a bit too friendly with the other Nobles that come to visit."

"The birds are not friendly with me," Muzaka said.

Frankenstein smiled innocently. "Probably because they don't like werewolves and seek to leave you alone. But with the Nobles...eh...the birds can be a bit too eager when they greet them."

Muzaka frowned. "Eager, you say?"

Frankenstein stared at him. "You are not suggesting that I trained the birds to obey my every command and attack unwanted visitors, are you?"

"I never suggested such a thing," the werewolf Lord countered back.

Raizel sighed.

"However," Muzaka continued, leaning forward. "If one should perfect such a technique, I would be curious as how to wield such power so that I may too," here, he smirked, "drive off unwanted werewolves."

Frankenstein folded his hands, smirking as well. "Hm, I might be able to offer you some pointers. But not with the birds. I am in fact running a test on squirrels."

"Oh dear," Raizel murmured.

* * *

"Are you sure that this sticky substance is meant to ward off any unwanted predators?" Gejutel asked, sniffing at the weird stuff smeared on his fingers.

The Lord smiled, his own face smeared with the brown gunk. "Of course! Frankenstein informed me in the letter that it is paramount that we smear this 'peanut butter' all over ourselves. It's Frankenstein's own invention. I really think he is ahead of his time."

"It smells funny," Urokai stated, sniffing at the stuff in his hands.

"The aroma is probably driving off the predators!" the Lord exclaimed.

"It tastes weird," Zarga commented.

Urokai stared at him in open shock. "You put that stuff in your mouth?! That _human_ made it!"

"I was just curious," Zarga defended.

"Ah," the Lord exclaimed suddenly. "Here we are! Raizel's mansion!"

Urokai shrunk back while Zarga shivered.

"What's the matter?" the Lord asked as he sauntered out and into the open. "I thought you loved visiting Raizel!"

"We do," Urokai hurriedly exclaimed. "It's just...the army."

The Lord sniffed. "Frankenstein could not possibly summon an army of his own accord and...oh look! A squirrel!"

"There are a lot of squirrels," Zarga commented uneasily, looking around. In fact, the entire area seemed to be filling up with chattering squirrels.

"Oh good Lord," Gejutel murmured.

"Yes, I am a good Lord," the Lord sniffed.

"No, I mean, OH GOOD LORD!" Gejutel screamed right as the rodents pounced.

"This is worse than the birds!" Urokai screamed as the squirrels leaped from the trees and bushed and swarmed through to get to the peanut butter covered Nobles.

* * *

"Wow," Muzaka whistled. "You're good."

Frankenstein grinned. "I know. The squirrels are harmless, just like the birds, but they keep the pests away." He cocked his head thoughtfully before smiling. "I believe that scream belongs to Urokai."

Muzaka nodded. "The cursing directed at you is definitely from him." He sniffed at the brown jar. "And this is...peanut butter?" he asked.

Frankenstein chuckled. "Squirrels go crazy for it." He leaned back and away from the window casually. "We should have no problems from now on."

"RAGNAROK! I SUMMON THEE!"

Both Muzaka and Frankenstein stiffened up at the shout. "Was that…?" Muzaka trailed off.

"The Lord's Soul Weapon?" Frankenstein finished with wide eyes.

"The Lord came to visit?" Muzaka demanded, looking at Frankenstein accusingly. Before the human could answer, they all heard the following screams from outside.

"Lord! Put your Soul Weapon away!"

"Don't harm Raizel's pests!"

"Let go of my hair!"

Both Frankenstein and Muzaka withdrew rapidly. The werewolf Lord pressed himself up against the wall, out of sight. Frankenstein quickly closed the window with a loud 'bang' before pulling the curtains close, plunging the room into darkness. He leaned up against the wall, chewing his lip worriedly. "Huh. I was not expecting the Lord to show up today." He paused. "Or at all, for that matter."

"Frankenstein," Raizel started suddenly.

Both Frankenstein and Muzaka looked at the Noblesse. "Yes, Master?" Frankenstein said quickly, straightening up.

Raizel looked at Frankenstein with a small smile. "Are you being naughty again?"


	11. Baby Bunnies Part 2

**Baby Bunnies: Part 2**

"TAAKEEOOO!"

The scream rang throughout the house. It was reached at such a high pitch that everyone cringed at the volume. However, everyone was immediately on the alert as the startled shouts continued. Takeo was up from his seat in an instant, right as the back door burst open and Tao came stumbling in.

"Oh Lord, oh lord, oh lord," the hacker mumbled, his eyes wide with fright as he gripped the door, shaking.

"Tao?" Takeo started worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Tao flinched, shaking. "I...I…"

"Did you damage the kitchen?" M21 demanded. God help them all if the kitchen was destroyed once more.

Tao shook his head, breathing in deeply.

"Tao," Takeo started. "I am going to need you to take in a deep breath and answer my question as quickly as you can. Did you touch my guns?"

Tao shook his head quickly.

Takeo frowned. "Then wha-?"

"I KILLED THEM!" Tao shrieked.

"Killed what?" Regis exclaimed.

"Something! I killed something!" Tao wailed. "I was mowing the lawn and I...I mowed over a fluffy creature! I think it was a mole!"

The rest of the RK5 band looked at each other in confusion. Here was Tao, a modified human who had fought many battles and seen many horrors, sobbing over the death of vermin?

"How could you mow over an animal?" Regis asked, only to be elbowed sharply by M21.

"Tao," Takeo continued in an almost soothing tone as he knelt down next to his comrade. "Do you want me to go check on it?"

Tao nodded meekly.

"Okay," Takeo said, standing up. "We will have to tell Frankenstein about it when he gets back-"

"No!" Tao shrieked, latching onto Takeo's legs. "You can't tell Boss! Because he'll tell Raizel, and then poor Raizel will be devastated!"

M21 frowned. "Why would Raizel be devastated?"

Tao shot him a withering glare. "Because the Noblesse values life, especially the lives of innocent beings. How do you think he will react when he finds out that an innocent creature has been murdered in his own backyard?"

Everyone went still at the thought. They all knew how sensitive the Noblesse was to certain things.

Takeo swallowed uncomfortably. "O...okay. We will all go check on it."

M21 raised an eyebrow. "We?" he echoed.

Takeo glared at him. "Yes, 'we.' I'm not going in alone."

Minutes later, everyone was outside in the backyard, crouched around the small space that Tao said he mowed over.

Takeo frowned as he examined the ball of fluff. "Tao," he started. "These aren't moles that you mowed over."

Tao visibly relaxed. "Oh thank goodness."

"It's a bunny nest."

Tao's eyes widened, his face pale. "That's even worse!" he wailed. "Babies! I killed babies!"

"Calm down!" Regis exclaimed as Tao sunk to the ground, clinging to M21. "Takeo," the young Noble said. "Are they unharmed?"

Takeo looked once more at the nest before smiling. "Yeah, they're perfectly fine." He grinned at Tao. "You just gave them a funny haircut."

"But what's all that fur?" M21 questioned, pointing at the brown and white fluff scattered around the area.

Takeo shrugged. "I had read somewhere that the mother bunny will pull bits of her fur off to cover the nest. Tao just shredded the fur when he mowed over it. But, as you will notice," here, he glared at Tao. "There is no blood to show that he killed anything."

"Which is what happens when you kill something," M21 continued, glaring at Tao.

The hacker merely blinked. "Oh," he said, chuckling. "Right." He straightened up, releasing M21 go from his death grip. "Well, I suppose that I will have to finish mowing before the Boss gets back."

Regis frowned. "What about the bunnies? Won't they get scared from the noise?" He folded his arms. "You might need a covering to keep the bunnies from leaving the nest while you mow."

At that, Tao grinned. "What a wonderful idea, and thank you for volunteering, Regis."

Two minutes later, a scowling Regis found himself sitting on a wooden box that covered the bunny nest while a cheerful Tao completed his mowing.

"What are we going to do about that strange spot?" M21 asked as he and Takeo watch the scene with open curiosity.

Takeo shot him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

M21 nodded to where Regis was positioned, the young Noble still scowling. "The Boss always likes everything to be perfect, including the yard. But, the grass where the bunnies are will be glaringly tall, and disrupt the perfect scenery."

At that, both men grew increasingly uncomfortable at the thought of explaining that to the Boss. Neither one wanted to be around when Frankenstein found out about the bunnies. What would he do about that?

Suddenly, M21 grinned. "Never mind," he said. "I think I have an idea."

The idea was sprung the moment when Raizel walked into the house with Frankenstein and Seira. The Noblesse sat at his usual spot on the couch, sipping the tea that Frankenstein had served him. It was in that moment that M21 slid into the chair beside Raizel, attempting to look casual.

"We had a very interesting day today," M21 noted.

Although Raizel did not look at him, he could tell that the Noblesse was listening intently.

"We discovered some new neighbors in our backyard," M21 continued.

"Cute, fluffy neighbors," Tao piped up, sitting on the Noblesse's right. At this point, Raizel was in the middle with M21 on his left and Tao at his right. It was all planned accordingly, so that the Noblesse was forced to give them his undivided attention. M21 inwardly winced at the thought of boxing him in like this, but at the moment, he feared Frankenstein's reaction to the unfinished yard more.

Raizel cocked his head, slightly curious. Both M21 and Tao perceived this as permission to continue.

"In fact," Tao said. "We could show you, if you would like." With that, both M21 and Tao arose from their seats, waiting patiently.

Raizel was still for several moments, not moving for a while. Just when M21 feared that they hadn't baited him enough, Raizel got up, nodding at them to lead the way.

Both M21 and Tao grinned at each other as they all stepped out into the backyard.

However, it was the Noblesse's reaction to the bunnies that they were not expecting.

"Um, sir Raizel?" M21 asked cautiously. They watched in a astonishment as Raizel got down on his knees, eyes wide as he stared down at the nest.

"Maybe he doesn't like bunnies?" Tao whispered to M21.

But the Noblesse's face softened as he stared at the slumbering creatures. "No," he said softly. "I like them."

"I knew you would," Tao said quickly with a smile. "That's why we wanted to show you the bunnies." He scratched his head nervously. "And that's why the grass looks so weird and-"

"Is that so?" a different voice interrupted.

Both Tao and M21 stiffened up at Frankenstein's voice, turning to look at the blonde human. "Boss!" Tao exclaimed cheerfully. "Look what took up residence in our backyard! I think Mr. Raizel likes them!"

"I can see that," Frankenstein stated. "And that explains why my vegetable garden has been decreasing immensely. Again," he muttered.

Raizel smiled knowingly.

"Anyway," Frankenstein continued. "This does not explain why the yard looks so shabby."

Both Tao and M21 blinked, confused. "Shabby?" they echoed.

"The grass is too long and looks like a forest where you failed to mow," Frankenstein said, looking at them pointedly.

Tao glanced behind them where Raizel was still observing the nest. "But the bunnies!" he protested.

"Will be fine when you put them in a basket," Frankenstein said simply. In that moment, both modified humans noticed the large laundry basket that was conveniently at Frankenstein's feet.

Tao's eyes narrowed. "You had this planned, didn't you?"

Frankenstein smirked. "This isn't my first rodeo." He nodded to them. "Oh, and you'll need Takeo to help you as well."

M21 frowned. "Why would we need Takeo? Tao and I can do this on our own."

"Trust me," Frankenstein said as passed the basket to a blinking M21. "You need Takeo." With that, he turned with a serene smile to address Raizel. "Master, why don't we go inside to have some tea?"

As it turned out, Raizel decided to sit on the back porch with his tea and watch as the three modified humans dealt with the bunny situation.

"There's got to be only three or four bunnies in the nest," M21 grumbled as he gently knelt down to pick up two wiggling bunnies. "I don't see why all three of us need to be out here."

Takeo frowned as he placed two more bunnies in the basket. "That's four," he stated.

"Five," Tao announced as he set his own bunny down in the basket.

M21's eyes widened as he took in the nest. "Um, I'm counting seven now."

"Eight," Takeo said.

"What the heck?" Tao demanded, aghast. "How deep is that nest!"

"A female bunny can have up to fourteen babies in a litter," Takeo stated. He sat back on his heels. "The good news is that that's the last of them."

M21 stood up, gently handling the basket that contained the bunnies. Both he had Takeo stepped back as Tao started up the lawn mower.

Takeo glanced at M21, amused. The werewolf was holding the basket at a safe distance with a wary look on his face. "They're not going to bite you," he said.

M21's eyes flickered over to him. "They're moving."

"I should hope so," Takeo stated. "As that means they're alive."

"Done!" Tao called out suddenly. "Bring back the babies!"

Both Takeo and M21 approached the small hole, kneeling down in the grass. "Okay," Tao said swiftly, clapping his hands. "We have to be gentle and place the bunnies in one at a time so that they don't move from the nest. They look a bit too small to be out on their own, and we don't need them running wild." He leveled a glare at his two companions. "We don't need to hurt Raizel's feelings if the bunnies are harmed, right?"

Both M21 and Takeo gulped, receiving the implied message loud and clear.

M21's hands shook slightly as he slowly placed the first bunny down in the nest. To everyone's immense relief, the bunny did not move. The second and third bunny also stayed put, cuddling up to their sibling.

Tao let out a breath as he picked up the fourth bunny, slowly but surely moving it towards the nest.

Chaos erupted in that moment. No one was sure how it happened, and they weren't even sure _what_ happened! But some sort of code must have passed down between the bunnies. A code that meant, 'scatter.'

The bunny in Tao's hands began to kick its feet suddenly. " _SQUEE! SQUEE!"_

In that moment, the three bunnies in the nest sprung out, bouncing in different directions.

"Oh no!" Tao screamed, still holding the shrieking bunny. "GET THEM!"

Faster than anyone thought possible, M21 partially transformed into his werewolf form, leaping after the escaping bunnies. He sprung up, clawed hands outstretched as he pounced on the unfortunate baby. He rolled in the dirt, coming to a stop as he secured the bunny.

"Got one!" he shouted triumphantly, looking up with a fanged grin.

Takeo was racing after the two bunnies, leaning forward and snatching one up. "Gotcha!"

"There's one more!" Tao shouted, scrambling around, still holding the squeaking alarm bunny. "Get them! Get them!" In his panicked state, Tao did not watch where he was going and tripped over the basket, spilling out the remaining bunnies.

"Gah! Don't let them escape!"

"M21! Don't transform! You'll give them a heart attack! Can you just see yourself explaining to the Boss how you killed them!?"

"One's trying to get out of the yard!"

"CATCH THEM ALL!"

"RAWWRR!"

"I said don't transform!"

Frankenstein watched with growing horror as his trio of modified humans raced across the yard. Tao was still holding the alarm bunny, the one responsible for squeaking, while M21 and Takeo were chasing the remaining bunnies around. M21 was partially transformed, holding three bunnies in his arms while Takeo was moving with rapid speed to collect the rest.

Huh, Frankenstein didn't know Takeo could move _that_ fast! Put a bunny in front of him, and the sniper was a whole different human. How fast could he be on the battlefield?

Movement to his left caught his attention, and he glanced over to see his Master's shoulders shaking. Frankenstein gasped, alarmed. Was his Master alright? Was he injured?

But he felt no pain through the bond. Only immense joy and amusement.

He blinked, cocking his head. Was his Master...laughing?

"Are you...alright?" Frankenstein asked, concerned.

Raizel lowered his hand with a small smile. "I am well, Frankenstein." His tone was considerably lighter, and the small smile seemed to grow as he watched the chaos unfold in the backyard.

"There should be eight of them! Where's the eighth one?!"

"I lost one!"

"Don't scare them! You'll give them a heart attack!"

"BOOOSSS!"

* * *

 **A/N: A chapter about the moles is next.**


	12. Messy Moles

**Messy Moles**

"Today, we face a crisis," Tao started. "A crisis that can be resolved with ease, should we approach this matter carefully."

Regis folded his hands, eyeing Tao thoughtfully. "What is the crisis?"

Tao turned on his computer screen, displaying the large image to everyone. "Moles," he said firmly.

M21 frowned. "Moles?"

Tao nodded. "Yes, moles. These pesky, yet adorable creatures, are tearing up the garden and destroying everything we have built."

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow. He refrained from pointing out that it was in fact _he_ who had built and created the garden that was being destroyed. Not the other modified humans.

"They are eating at the roots of the garden. Killing the trees," Tao said, walking around with his arms folded behind his back. "Despite their crimes against our sanctuary, we cannot kill them. Sir Raizel would not like that."

At that, everyone glanced at the Noblesse who was calmly sipping his tea.

"But, we have developed a different solution," Tao continued cheerfully. "Boss, the stage is all yours." He swept into a bow, arms spread out wide.

Frankenstein stood up, striding forward. "This will be your project for the week," he said. "We will smoke out the little vermin that are terrorizing the yard." He held up a yellow box. "This is a smoke bomb and will be used to drive out the rodents." He tossed the box to Tao who caught it effortlessly. "Details on how to use them are inside."

"Bombs?" Rael demanded. "But I thought we didn't want to kill the moles."

"They're smoke bombs," Regis explained. "They won't harm the moles at all, just drive them out."

"And when they are driven out," Tao continued with a smirk. "We shall catch them and set them free in a different yard!"

No one commented on the fact that they were dooming someone else's yard to the moles.

* * *

"What a beautiful day to wage a war against the moles," Tao said cheerfully as they stood outside.

Regis glanced at Rael with a frown. "Rael, you don't need to wear your mask outside."

Rael tugged on his black mask in response. "Sure I do. I'm going into battle. This is what every member of the Kertia clan wears when they confront the enemy."

"I don't think the moles are our enemies," M21 stated.

"They are harming Mr. Raizel's plants," Rael said, opening the box of bombs he had been given. "They are the enemy."

"Okay!" Tao exclaimed suddenly, weilding a lighter. "You all have your bombs and matches?" At everyone's nods, Tao grinned. "Then let's go!"

Spreading out, everyone went to their own section where the mole holes were located. Frankenstein had previously taken orange spray paint and marked all the mole holes he had found. All that was left was to flush them out. "All units," Tao said. "Deploy the bombs. Let 'em rip!" With that, he dropped his bomb into the hole.

M21 watched as his bomb rolled into the hole before disappearing, the white smoke trailing away. "Deploying the first bomb in the tomato garden," he announced.

"Carrot patch is secure," he heard Takeo say.

"Regis and I took care of the flower beds," Rael announced.

Tao cackled. "This is fun!" he exclaimed, watching the smoke build up. He lit another bomb before dropping it in the hole. He did not have to wait long before a tiny rodent emerged from the hole frantically. "Got one!" Tao exclaimed, scooping up the tiny creature. He grinned. "One mole successfully captured."

Rael approached him, wrinkling his nose. "That's a mole?" he demanded. "It looks hideous!"

Tao sniffed. "I think they look cute. These little misguided creatures shall be placed in a new home. You'll like that, right?" he cooed, petting the wriggling mole.

The mole just wiggled in the hacker's grip, its large nose twitching.

"Here Rael," Tao announced, passing the mole to the Noble. "You hold it. I have to deploy some more bombs."

Rael recoiled, disgusted as he held the mole at arm's length. "You want me to hold this gross creature?"

"Your brother is watching," Tao reminded as he crouched down in the grass with another bomb.

Rael's eyes widened. "Huh? Where?" he exclaimed, looking around wildly for Rajak. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed M21 approaching them with his empty box of bombs. "Here human," he said, thrusting the mole to M21. "You hold it."

But M21 backed off. "I can't. I'll scare it."

Rael scowled. "How could you scare this thing?"

"I'm a werewolf. I'll give the mole a heart attack with my fierce aura." He grinned. "And we don't want to explain to Sir Raizel how a mole died under our watch now, do we?"

Rael swallowed, still holding the trembling mole. "Uh, no. We don't."

M21 smirked knowingly. Though he doubted that his very presence would scare the mole, he really didn't want to touch it. Plus, Rael looked distinctly uncomfortable holding the small creature, and he would take any oppurtunity he could get to make Rael squirm.

"Let it rip!" Tao exclaimed suddenly as he tossed another bomb into another hole.

"I think you are having too much fun with this, Tao," Takeo stated as he and Regis approached the small group.

M21 sniffed, wrinkling his nose. "What's that smell?"

Takeo paused in what he was doing, sniffing the air. He gagged, a look of disgust crossing his features. "Ugh! What is that?" He looked at Regis, covering his nose with his sleeve. "Was that you?"

Regis sputtered. "I never do that! It is unclassy!"

Rael tugged his mask up even higher, covering his nose as the revolting smell of rotten eggs filled the air. "It's disgusting!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious," M21 grumbled, pinching his nose. He looked at the box in his hands, eyes growing wide. "What the…? These are sulfur bombs!" He growled, dropping the box as the rotten egg stench got worse.

Tao's eyes widened. "Sulfur? This smell will take forever to get out of our clothes!"

"We'll have to burn our clothes," M21 muttered, gagging.

"There's no way I can get the stench out of my hair," Takeo bemoaned.

At that moment, the back door opened as Frankenstein walked out. "How goes the mission-?" He stopped in his tracks, covering his nose and mouth rapidly. "What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Tao protested. His voice came out in a more nasally tone as he was pinching his nose.

"Well, you did something," Frankenstein retorted. His blue eyes narrowed. "Did you have those deviled eggs I made last night?"

"Well, yes," Tao started. "But it's not that! It's the bombs!"

Frankenstein blinked. "The bombs?"

"Yes! They're made of sulfur!" Tao said, waving the boxes around frantically.

If Frankenstein wasn't covering his face, they would have seen his mouth open in slight shock. "Well," he said finally. "When I purchased the bombs, I had also read the reviews. The bombs work perfectly well in driving out the moles."

"I think I know why," Rael grumbled, glaring at the mole he was still holding.

"Furthermore," Frankenstein continued. "If the bombs are not working, then it is an administrative error."

Everyone blinked, glancing at each other with uncertainty. "An administrative error?" Regis asked finally. "What is that?"

"It means you didn't do it right!" Frankenstein exclaimed. He straightened up. "Now, keep at it my good men." With that, he turned on his heel and scurried back into the house. Anything to escape the rotten egg smell. He could hear Tao's sputtering and Rael's groans as they were forced to deal with the mess.

Frankenstein grinned, before he realized one small detail: The windows to the house were open.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Raizel stood near the windows, watching the peaceful garden below. He breathed in deeply before recoiling back at what he was smelling. His hand covered his mouth and nose, wondering what the smell was. Raizel cautiously sniffed, his eyes growing wide as the pungent aroma once more reached his delicate nose. He glanced at Karius, who had also noticed the rotten smell. "It wasn't me!" Karius exclaimed in response to the glance. "I swear!"

Raizel frowned. "Well, it certainly wasn't me."

In that moment, Frankenstein entered the room in time to hear the heinous comment coming from Karius. He gasped, glaring at Karius. "Are you suggesting that my Master was the source of the offensive aroma?" At this point, both the Noblesse and a very angry blonde human were glaring at Karius.

Karius opened and closed his mouth, desperate to defend himself. However, he was saved when Rajak entered the room. The Kertia Family Clan Leader was clad in his pink apron and rubber gloves. Not much could be seen from his expression, as he wore his mask. But everyone saw how his red eyes widened as he took in the stench. He glanced around the room in disgust. "Just to be clear, that wasn't me."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers, I have a brief announcement to make. I have recently found a new member on youtube called Lieutenant Myst, who does some pretty cool Noblesse videos. If you like seeing Noblesse videos of our favorite characters, I would suggest checking them out!**


	13. Bird Calls

**Bird Calls**

"Robin," Frankenstein said simply.

Raizel cocked his head slightly, listening intently before nodding, a small smile on his face. The many windows were open in the small room, the breeze blowing in and offering a cool touch in the room. Both Frankenstein and Raizel sat across from each other, listening to the many sounds of wildlife teaming outside their garden.

"Mourning dove," Raizel said softly.

Frankenstein grinned as another bird song reached his ears. "Sparrow."

Raizel paused, his eyes closing briefly, as if content. "Warbler."

Meanwhile, huddled outside the door and in the halls, Urokai, Zarga and Roctis crouched down as they listened intently to the odd conversation.

"What are they doing?" Urokai demanded, befuddled.

Zarga frowned as he pressed his ear up against the door to try and hear the conversation between the Noblesse and the human a bit better. "I am not sure."

"Maybe it is in code?" Roctis offered.

Urokai scoffed. "Why would they be speaking in code?"

"I don't know," Roctis answered. "That's why it is in code!"

At that moment, a small whistle rang out in the room. Zarga peeked through the keyhole just in time to see Raizel close his eyes and whistle. His eyes widened in disbelief. Did the Noblesse just...whistle?

"What is it?" Urokai hissed.

"It...it was Sir Raizel," Zarga gasped. "He whistled!"

"He what!?" Urokai demanded, scrambling upward to try and look through the keyhole. "Why would he do that?" His red eyes widened as he witnessed two sparrows flutter in through the open windows in response to Raizel's call. The two birds flew around for a bit before landing on the small table near Raizel. A silver bowl was set before the birds, overflowing with bird seed. The sparrows twittered before exploring the bowl of seeds.

Urokai moved a bit to see what Frankenstein was doing. The blonde human seemed to be smiling, though there was a glint in his eyes that he recognized. It meant that Frankenstein was accepting some sort of challenge.

"Impressive, Master," they heard Frankenstein say. In that moment, another whistle was heard, this one very different from Raizel's.

Several chirps could be heard, and Urokai witnessed as three large robins flew in to rest on the same table the sparrows were on.

"I think they are amassing Frankenstein's army," Urokai whispered.

Roctis frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"Because that human is corrupting Sir Raizel!" Urokai hissed.

"Blue jay," they all heard Raizel say.

Silence, until Frankenstein spoke up. "Cowbird, and...oh! A cardinal! We haven't seen those in a while."

"What secret message are they transmitting?" Urokai muttered. Zarga and Roctis only shook their heads in confusion.

"Honeyguide," Raizel stated.

"Bluebird."

"Common cuckoo."

Zarga, Roctis and Urokai choked as the most unflattering words sprung from the Noblesse's mouth.

"Should we make our presence known?" Roctis inquired softly.

In that moment, a loud shrill whistle rang out throughout the rooms. The three hidden Nobles covered their ears at the noise, wincing.

Meanwhile, in the room, Raizel squeezed his eyes shut at the loud noise before opening them to look up at Frankenstein. The human was up from his seat, arms outstretched with a sinister grin on his face.

Raizel cocked his head. "Was that a bird call?" he asked. He did not even bother inquiring why Frankenstein was standing in such an odd pose.

Frankenstein shrugged, though Raizel could feel the mischievousness flowing through the bond. "My mistake Master. I must have needed more practice with my whistling."

"It was more of a shriek than a whistle," the Noblesse commented.

Back in the hallway, Urokai scowled. "What was that?"

"Sh," Zarga hushed, his head cocked. "Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like…" Roctis trailed off.

"The army!" Urokai exclaimed, abandoning the need for secrecy. "He's summoned the army!"

In that moment, many birds of every species and color flew through the open windows. They all zoomed towards their intended prey, chirping as they bombarded the invaders. The Nobles let out multiple shrieks as they scrambled to escape from the pesky birds.

Frankenstein sat back down, crossing his legs as he tried to contain his smirk. Across from him, his Master cocked his head quizzically, and he could feel the Noblesse's confusion through the bond. However, he could not contain his smirk as heard the enraged shrieks of a certain redhead Noble.

"Urokai," he stated simply.

Raizel tilted his head slightly, listening intently before smiling softly. "Roctis."

An unmanly scream echoed throughout the mansion, causing Frankenstein to chuckle. "Zarga."


	14. Puddles the Pup

**Puddles the Pup**

"I see that you have a new addition to the family," Muzaka commented. He stared down at his feet where the small, brown puppy was glaring up at him. The werewolf Lord cocked his head, noting the small size of the pup. But that did not diminish the fierce hostility he was receiving from the dog. Though he could not understand what he had done to warrant such hostility.

Frankenstein looked up from where he was preparing the tea. His blue eyes drifted to the glaring pup, and a look of exasperation crossed his features. "Yes, and that is what I wanted to speak to you about," Frankenstein started. He wiped his hands on a towel, clearing his throat as he turned to address the werewolf Lord. "Muzaka, while your visit with Master is most welcome, I must ask you to refrain from sitting on anything."

Muzaka blinked at the odd request. In fact, he had been in the process of sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. But Frankenstein's statement had caused him to pause. "What? Why do you not want me sitting?" He narrowed his eyes. "Is it because of the shedding? I told you werewolves don't shed!"

Frankenstein hummed, casually leaning against the counter. "While that remains to be said...what I have to say to you does not have anything to do with you leaving your long, silvery hair all over my home." He folded his hands. "No, what I mean is, you're a werewolf."

Muzaka raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"And a werewolf Lord at that," Frankenstein continued. "Which means that you are, in a sense, the alpha. And the alpha is either followed by others, or challenged."

"Of course," Muzaka said, still confused. "Frankenstein, what is the point of this?"

Frankenstein pointed at the ground. "That is the point." Muzaka followed the direction where Frankenstein was pointing, and blinked. The brown puppy had yet to move. It just continued to stare at Muzaka, as if daring him to make an offensive gesture.

"Puddles, my Master's beloved pup, sees you as someone invading his territory," Frankenstein said. "Therefore, he feels the need to mark his territory everytime you visit. You are an intruder, and Puddles will leave every mark he feels he needs to until you leave." Frankenstein rubbed his forehead tiredly. "This has happened several times when you have visited, and it is getting out of hand."

Muzaka frowned and glanced once more at the brown puppy. This time, he could sense the challenging aura the puppy was sending to him. It was daring him to make a move, to invade its home.

Muzaka just smirked. "Ah, so that explains the yellow spots on the rug."

"And on my new sofa," Frankenstein continued. "The chairs, the bed, the table. Anything you touch, Puddles will mark as his own. It is only a matter of time before my Master steps in anything disgusting." Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Now please, refrain from sitting on anything. Puddles can smell your scent."

"What about M21?" Muzaka countered. "Puddles hasn't been territorial with him, eh?"

Frankenstein shook his head. "No. In fact, Puddles is rather possessive of M21. I think he's attached." He smirked. "Unlike with you."

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Muzaka protested.

"You can stand," Frankenstein interjected. "Now, be a good boy-"

"Say what?" Muzaka blinked.

Frankenstein rolled his eyes. "I was talking to Puddles," he said. Kneeling down, the blonde human gently rubbed the back of Puddles' head before straightening up. "No more funny business."

Muzaka glanced at Puddles.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. "I was talking to you, Muzaka."

The werewolf Lord watched as the blonde human went back to preparing the tea. With nothing more to do, Muzaka glanced once more at Puddles, who was still staring at him. Suppressing a shudder, Muzaka slowly turned away, despite every instinct inside of him screaming to never turn his back on a potential enemy. But that was ridiculous! Since when was a puppy his enemy?

His keen werewolf hearing picked up the sounds of someone following him, and Muzaka glanced back to see Puddles trailing after him. He frowned, watching as Puddles took to sniffing the chair Muzaka had previously touched. Frankenstein's previous warning about sitting and touching anything rang loud and clear in Muzaka's ears as he bore witness to the terrible act Puddles was about to commit.

Muzaka's eyes widened as Puddles proceeded to lift his leg on the chair.

He looked away with a small grin. Well, Frankenstein wouldn't be happy about that. But, as long as Puddles was distracted with marking his territory, then he could visit Raizel with no further trouble. The Noblesse was currently sitting in the living room, sipping his tea. But he did look up at Muzaka's entrance.

Muzaka smiled. "Hey Raizel," he said. With quick strides, Muzaka plopped down on the couch next to Raizel. The Noblesse did not react to his sudden presence, but Muzaka saw how Raizel's mouth twitched in slight amusement. Muzaka leaned back, crossing his legs as he relaxed.

But any pleasant conversations Muzaka could have had with Raizel were shattered when he turned his head and looked down. Letting out a strangled yelp, Muzaka reared back when he saw what was glaring at him. Puddles had apparently finished up with marking his territory and was now glaring at the werewolf from where he sat.

This time, Muzaka did shudder. "Um, Raizel," he started. "I think your dog hates me."

Raizel hummed. "He is just...protective."

"Try possessive," Muzaka countered, lifting his feet up and scooting back into the couch. At that moment, his shoulder brushed up against Raizel's. Muzaka wouldn't have noticed the slight touch, if it weren't for the dog's reaction. As if set off from Muzaka's accidental action, Puddles began barking frantically as he raced back and forth across the living room. His small yips turned into growls as he glared up at Muzaka.

The werewolf Lord could only smirk in amusement. "Oh? So you don't like me touching your master, huh?" Thank God Frankenstein wasn't the same way though. That would possess an entirely different problem.

Puddles' glare seemed to grow darker.

Muzaka just leaned in closer to Raizel, his shoulder once more touching Raizel's. He chuckled as Puddles began to whine, scratching at Raizel's pant leg. "Oh come on Raizel," he chidded at the look he was receiving. "Let me have this bit of fun. Besides, if I'm to visit you more often, Puddles needs to get used to my presence."

"You are distressing him," Raizel commented. The Noblesse set his teacup down and lifted up the whimpering Puddles, placing the pup on his lap. However, Puddles seemed determined to wedge himself in between Muzaka and Raizel. Finally content, Puddles rested his head on Rai's lap, his wagging tail smacking against Muzaka's arm.

Muzaka frowned. "That's it," he announced, standing up abruptly. He picked up Puddles, holding him upward so that the dog was forced to look at him. "Now listen here, Puddles," Muzaka started. "You may not like me, but Raizel does. So, for his benefit, you are going to like me. No, in fact, you don't have to like me, you just have to tolerate me. Got it?"

Puddles, of course, could not answer. But Muzaka was a werewolf, and therefore, he could pick up on the silent messages a dog would display. As of right now, Puddles glared deep into Muzaka's eyes, his tail stiff. Muzaka sensed the growl building up in the tiny pup, a growl that was to signal the puppy's dominance.

Well, Muzaka wasn't a werewolf Lord by accident.

He placed the wolf pup down, hands on his hips. "Fine," he growled. "Let's make this clear. I had Raizel first. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Raizel just raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Furthermore," Muzaka continued as he rested a hand on Raizel's shoulder. "I am the alpha, and-"

Puddles growled as he leaped forward, biting into Muzaka's ankles.

Raizel's red eyes widened, Muzaka's eyes turned silver, and Puddles only bit down harder.

"Master, I brought you some-" Frankenstein was abruptly cut off at the sound of a loud transformation.

 _BOOM!_

Frankenstein blinked as he took in the sight before him. There, Muzaka stood, completely shirtless and fully transformed as he glared down at the floor. Master's hair was slightly ruffled from the blast of the transformation, and Puddles was now lying on the ground, belly up in a submissive manner.

But that was not what caught Frankenstein's attention. Nope. His gaze was drawn to the mess on his pristine couch.

"Muzaka! You're shedding!"

* * *

 **A/N: I do apologize for the late update. College has started back up for me, and it has been a struggle to try and find some free time in my busy schedule. Hopefully the updates won't take as long!**

 **As always, suggestions are welcome!**


	15. Sly Squirrel

**Sly Squirrel**

Tao kept his focus on the window in front of him, frowning. His dark eyes narrowed as he focused on the offending culprit that was eating away at the birdfeeder. Though the birdseed was meant to be eaten, it was meant for the birds, not for this...this tree rat!

He folded his arms. His frown deepened as he glared at the squirrel. As of now, the squirrel was sitting in the middle of the open air feeder, munching away and stuffing its fat cheeks with the seedy goodness. The squirrel shuffled through the seeds, tossing the ones it didn't want onto the ground below

Those seeds were expensive! Yet the squirrel didn't seem to care. Tao had to pay for the seeds himself, and he was wasting his beloved paycheck on that overfed rodent!

"Keep glaring, and your face will freeze like that," Takeo commented lightly. The sniper walked by with a stack of clean plates, setting them on the table for dinner. In the kitchen, Seira was stirring a pot of boiling food. The delicious aroma made Tao's nose twitch as he took in the delightful smell.

"The squirrel isn't going to melt at your gaze," Regis commented as he set the silverware down. He followed after Takeo, knowing the routine in setting the table for dinner.

Tao tapped his foot in response. "I couldn't harm the squirrel even if I wanted to. Mr. Raizel values all living beings, even if some living beings are more of a nuisance than others."

Regis scoffed. "Yeah, like Turnip, Radish, and Spinach."

"Don't forget Parsley and Carrot," Takeo chimed in.

"Or Rosey, Petunia, and Daisy," Seira commented softly.

Tao grinned at the thought of the baby bunnies that had taken up residence in Frankenstein's garden. The RK band had saw fit to name all of the baby bunnies after the vegetables and plants the bunnies ate. Though Frankenstein was less than pleased with the destruction of his garden, no one could deny the fact that Raizel took great pleasure in watching the adorable bunnies.

But the bunnies were cute, even if they were pests. But this squirrel was just annoying!

Tao growled, flexing his fingers. He wondered if he could zapp the squirrel with his power. Just a tiny zapp!

As if sensing his thoughts, the squirrel looked up and fixed its gaze on Tao. Its dark eyes bore into Tao's, and the squirrel slowly, almost slyly, lifted a seed to its mouth.

"Tao…" Takeo started heistently. At this point, Regis took a wary step back at the intense aura emanating from the hacker. Tibits of Dark Spear's power were leaking through, and even Seira stopped her cooking to watch her human companion.

"It's taunting me!" Tao exclaimed, leaping back and pointing an accusing finger at the window. The squirrel, however, seemed unfazed.

"Tao, a squirrel cannot taunt anyone," Regis said calmly. It was noted by Seira that the young Noble stayed safely behind Takeo.

"Yeah," Takeo stated. "Squirrels are harmless and wouldn't hurt anyone."

(Somewhere, Frankenstein was laughing slyly, and the former Lord was fuming in the afterlife.)

"Not this one," Tao fummed. "This one is of the Devil!"

The squirrel continued eating the seeds.

Takeo sighed. "Really Tao, I think you are overreacting. The squirrel will leave once it has had its fill, and the birds will be back."

"Overreacting?!" Tao sputtered. He placed his hands on his hips. "When do I overreact?" He ignored the deadpanned looks his companions were giving him as he fished out his phone. "Look, it is a well known fact that squirrels will eat baby birds, and sometimes baby bunnies. See!" He displayed the website on his phone, and both Takeo and Regis squinted as they took in the article titled _Cheep! Cheep! Twirt!_ that Tao had pulled up.

Takeo sucked in a breath, and he shared an uncomfortable look with Regis, unsure what to do now. If the bunnies and birds were at risk, than action must be taken.

"I think the squirrel has overstayed its welcome," Seira said calmly, her expression dark. She gripped her spoon, as if wielding her death scythe. No one harmed the bunnies. Especially Sir Raizel's.

Tao nodded. "I agree, but the squirrel is not afraid of us anymore and won't do anything!"

Regis huffed. "We'll see about that," he declared, marching towards the window. He opened the window, poking his head out. "Hey! Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here!"

The squirrel didn't even stop eating.

Regis's face bloomed a bright red as he was ignored by the rodent. The horror!

"You heard me!" Regis shouted. "Go on!"

But the squirrel ignored him, and Regis blinked in surprise at the lack of response.

"Aw, he's blushing," Tao cooed as he held out his phone.

"What the-? Were you recording me!?" Regis demanded. He stumbled away from the window, his face growing even redder.

Tao shrugged as he pocketed his phone. "I told you the squirrel wouldn't be affected by your unclassy shouting."

Takeo frowned thoughtfully, his blue eyes suddenly sparking intensely. Tao raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious. He had known Takeo for a long time, and could pick up on Takeo's silent movements and expressions. But right now, he couldn't fathom what his friend was possibly up to.

"I'll be right back," Takeo announced, rushing from the room.

With Takeo gone, Regis turned his red eyed gaze on Tao. "Delete that video."

Tao smirked, eyes drifting upwards as if contemplating. "Ah, no."

"Tao!"

"You looked so cute, and I want to show M21!"

"If my Family Leader sees it-"

"I have no intentions of showing your Grandpa the video," Tao said. "I just want to show and share all the best moments we as the RK experience! Remember the video I showed you of M21 being chased by those female poodles? The ones that thought he would be a great potential mate?"

Regis paused at the reminder, a look of contemplation crossing his features. Somewhere in the kitchen, Seira smiled at the memory.

There's a reason M21 doesn't go to dog parks.

"Got it," Takeo announced, re-entering the room and shouldering his gun.

Both Tao and Regis gapped. "Are you...are you going to shoot it?" Regis sputtered.

"Yep," Takeo answered, re-opening the window and pointing his gun at the squirrel. The squirrel at least had the decency to pause and look up at the sniper with mild interest.

"Um, Takeo," Tao started uneasily. "I don't think you should-"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Regis and Tao covered their ears as multiple shots rang out. They could only watch in horror as Takeo shot at the squirrel. But their horror turned to confusion as they watched. It was with slight and sudden understanding that they realized that it was not bullets coming out of the gun, but paintballs.

Takeo was shooting a paintball gun at the unfortunate tree rat.

Their surprise was amplified when the squirrel proved to be nimble as it escaped from the sudden rain of red, pink and blue paints. Leaping from the feeder, the squirrel dashed across the yard and into another nearby lawn: safe at last.

Takeo pulled back with a satisfied smirk. "Done."

"Good job," Seira praised with a small clap. No one had noticed her join the small group until she had spoken.

"Don't you think you overdid it?" Regis demanded, eyes wide.

Takeo shrugged. "I made sure that I didn't hit the grass in our yard."

"But what about Miss Roda's yard?" Regis demanded.

"Not our yard," he responded. "And even if she does come over to complain, we can send our Boss to talk to her. I think she's got a thing for him."

Regis stared. "But...isn't Miss Roda a three times divorced gold digger? And isn't she in her sixties?"

"Our Boss has lived for centuries. Don't bother bringing up age."

"Um," Tao interrupted as he poked his head out the window, surveying the 'damage.' He frowned as he noticed that their neighbors once pristine, white house was now splattered with multiple colors of red, pink and blues. He winced at the thought of having to clean that mess up, and he was glad it wasn't their house.

"I think we scared the squirrel off," he said instead, withdrawing from the window and closing it. He decided against pointing out that Takeo had all but destroyed the neighbors lawn and one side of the house. After all, Takeo succeeded in ridding the Noblesse's yard of the offending squirrel. That was all that mattered.

"We should probably finish with the table and dinner before Frankenstein, Mr. Raizel and M21 come back," Takeo added as he strode off to put his gun back.

Tao nodded cheerely, once again in high spirits. The birds were safe, the bunnies would be okay, and his paycheck was spared from buying more birdseed. He couldn't be any happier.

Until five minutes later.

Takeo, Regis and Seira heard the enraged shriek, and they all looked up in the direction of Tao pointing a shaking finger at the window. Alarmed, the two Nobles and human rushed to their companions side. "Tao? What's wrong?" Takeo demanded. He placed his hands on Tao's shoulders, not knowing what to do as the hacker slumped into him. It seemed as if the fight had gone out of him, as if Tao was incapable of facing the horrid truth.

Takeo's alarm only increased.

Tao shook. "It's back," he hissed.

At that point, everyone looked to see what had Tao so upset, and were faced with the squirrel.

"Doesn't that thing ever stop eating?" Regis grumbled.

Tao sprang up from where he had collapsed on a confused Takeo. "We must do something!" With that, he scooped up Puddles, who had just awoken from his nap. "Here Puddles, there's a squirrel! Go get the squirrel!"

Puddles blinked up at Tao before wagging his tail happily. As far as the puppy was concerned, Tao was paying attention to him, and that was all that mattered.

"The squirrel, Puddles! Go get the squirrel!" Tao opened up the back door, gesturing outside. "Go on! Get the squirrel!"

"Tao," Regis started. "What are you doing?"

"Ever see that movie _UP_?" Tao asked. "Dogs love squirrels! And they love chasing them! Puddles should be no different." Tao bent over and began clapping his hands. "Go on Puddles! It's a squirrel!"

"Go get it!" Takeo encouraged, getting down on his knees and pointing over enthusiastically to the door.

Puddles got up from his sitting position and scampered over to Takeo. Puddles yipped as he wagged his tail. All Puddles was concerned with was the affection he could possibly be getting.

Tao frowned, closing the door. "He's not a very good guard dog."

"He's not a guard dog," Regis huffed, folding his arms.

"He's Sir Raizel's dog," Seira stated.

Tao folded his arms, giving up. "I wonder if M21 would chase after the squirrels."

"The poodles sure chased after him," Takeo joked with a smile. "But you'll probably be faced with his annoyed glare if you make anymore dog jokes at him. Just because he's a werewolf does not mean he carries any dog traits."

"Tell that to the poodles," Tao said with a chuckle.

At that moment, Puddles perked up, ears erect. The puppy scampered away from Takeo and ran for the front door, right as it opened to reveal Raizel, Frankenstein, and M21. The Noblesse stopped and bent down to pick up the excited puppy, holding him close. Frankenstein pat Puddles, smiling as Puddles tried to lick his hand.

Takeo shot Tao a warning look, silently pleading the hacker not to do anything stupid. It was a look that Tao both noted, and ignored.

"M21~" Tao all but sang.

"Oh no," Takeo muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"SQUIRREL!" Tao shouted, pointing at the window.

The response was not what anyone expected. M21's head shot up, eyes wide. Faster than even Takeo could measure, M21 dashed across the living room with a howl and crashed through the window in full werewolf form. They could all hear M21's excited yips and the squirrels startled squeaks.

Takeo's mouth dropped open. Tao paled and lowered his hand, and Regis smacked his forehead. Seira even stopped her cooking to stare at the broken window.

Raizel held Puddles close as he took in the damage. With his one free hand, he placed a comforting pat on Frankenstein's trembling shoulders.

"What...have you done?" Frankenstein muttered before collapsing on the couch. "Squirrels. Of all things...it had to be a squirrel."

Somewhere in the afterlife, the former Lord was cackling at his payback.

* * *

 **A/N: As far as I know,** _ **Cheep! Cheep! Twirt!**_ **is not an official website. And to Krysten Lee Wheeler: I will do a chapter about Raizel and a horse :)**


	16. Wimpy Wolf

**Wimpy Wolf**

Tao slowly, and ever so quietly, opened up the door. He peeked inside the dark room, his eyes landing on the huddled form on the bed. He could not see much in the dark, aside from the fact that the figure on the bed was bundled up in a bunch of blankets.

Tao gulped as he quickly withdrew, shutting the door behind him. With barely a sound, he backed away from the door. Okay, so maybe approaching M21 was a bad idea. Sure, it had been a full day, but maybe the werewolf needed some more time to cool off. With that thought in mind, Tao nodded to himself confidently. Turning slowly, he blinked as he came face to face with his fellow companions.

Takeo stood in front of him, his arms crossed. The sniper raised an eyebrow at Tao. Beside Takeo was a frowning Regis. Seira was also there, standing at Takeo's left. The silver haired Noble said nothing. She merely tapped her foot.

Tao hastily backed up from the sudden and imposing trio. "Hey guys," he chirped. "What's up?"

Takeo sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Tao, what are you doing?"

Tao blinked, attempting the look of pure innocence. Maybe if he played the 'cute and irreplaceable' card, than they would leave him alone and not force him to do what he was sure they _wanted_ him to do. "What do you mean?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"I mean, did you apologize?" Takeo inquired.

Nope. The cute card had failed him.

Tao scratched the back of his head. "Um, I thought about it. But then my self preservation kicked in, and I decided to avoid the lions den."

"It's more like a wolf's lair," Takeo commented with a wry grin. He pointed to the door that Tao had just closed. "Now, apologize."

Tao scoffed. "Why would I have to apologize? I was the one who had to pay for the broken window M21 crashed through!"

"Yes, because you incited it," Regis said, speaking up for the first time. His red eyes narrowed. "Apologize. Frankenstein and Mr. Raizel are starting to get concerned." "

Tao sighed, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt helpless. And guilty "Alright," he mumbled. "Just give me a sec." With that, he strode into the kitchen and away from his companions.

The kitchen was quiet, which was odd as Puddles usually greeted everyone with a noisy bark. Thinking of the puppy caused Tao to glance at the bag he had set on the kitchen table when he came home. Striding over, he took a peek at the squeaky dog toy.

Tao ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh as he thought about M21. This...was going to be harder than he thought. Just how angry was M21 with him?

"If you are worried about your werewolf companion," Frankenstein said suddenly, causing Tao to yelp. He hadn't even heard the man come in! "Scratch him behind the ears," Frankenstein continued. "Werewolves love that."

After Tao's racing heart calmed down, he glanced at his Boss with confusion. "Scratch his ears? But isn't that a dog thing?" And they all knew how much M21 hated to be compared to a dog.

Frankenstein shrugged. "They do possess some similar traits to our canine companions." He gave Tao a gentle pat on the shoulder before turning to leave the kitchen. "Just keep that in mind."

"Hey, Boss!" Tao exclaimed quickly. "Where's Puddles?" He held up the plastic bag. "I went to the pet store and got him a new toy."

"I put Puddles in the room with M21," Frankenstein answered. "The puppy seemed to calm him down."

Tao gapped. "You put poor, defenseless little Puddles in a room with an embarrassed and slightly miffed M21?"

"Slightly miffed is putting it mildly," Frankenstein commented as Tao scurried away. He watched in amusement as Tao made his way towards M21's room down the halls. With that, he sat down on the couch, and waited.

* * *

Tao stumbled to a stop right outside of M21's room. With a deep breath, he raised his hand and opened the door. If he thought too much about it, he would chicken out once more, and he did not want that.

Peeking his head into the dark room, Tao hesitantly stepped in and felt like he had sealed his fate. "Hey...M?"

"Go away Tao."

Tao pouted at the disgruntled, yet muffled comment from his companion. "I'm here to say that I'm sorry."

"That's nice. Now go."

"I mean," Tao continued, striding into the room and sitting right at the foot of the bed. Why was he even afraid of M21 to begin with? He couldn't recall why. "How was I supposed to know that you would like squirrels that much and crash through a window to-hey! Why'd you kick me?"

"Because you are sitting on my foot!" M21 growled. At that moment, M21's grey eyes peeked out from under the covers as they glared at Tao. Puddles, who was curled up at M21's side, wagged his tail happily and proceeded to lick M21's face. The threatening glare M21 had tried to pull off was successfully ruined by an overly affectionate puppy.

Tao looked down and moved a bit. "Sorry about that," he mumbled. He perked up and quickly leaped from the bed before sitting right next to M21. Lifting his feet up and placing them on the covers, Tao sighed.

M21 just sighed before burying his face in the covers once more.

Silence reigned between them, and Tao awkwardly fingered the bag he was holding. He brightened up considerably when Puddles scampered over to him for attention. Pulling the toy out of the pet bag, Tao held it up for Puddles to see, squeezing the toy and causing it to let out a high pitched 'squeak!'

M21 looked over, eyes wide. "You brought me a squeaky toy!?" he exclaimed, insulted.

Tao huffed. "It's for Puddles, not for you. Not everything has to be about you, ya know?"

M21 just grumbled, but he didn't hide under the covers anymore. He just laid there, expression thoughtful.

Tao cleared his throat awkwardly, eyes flickering over to M21. "I am sorry."

"Tao, it's fine," M21 sighed. "It's no big deal." He glanced up at Tao. "How much did the damage cost you?"

Tao's face fell. "My paycheck is gone," he whined. "I don't understand why I was punished for _your_ actions." At M21's raised eyebrow, Tao quickly amended, "but then again, I did suggest that you harass the poor tree rat, so…"

Silence reigned once more, and M21 wasn't even looking at Tao, but he didn't seem that annoyed. Tao idly tapped his fingers on his knee when he remembered the advice Frankenstein had given him. With a grin, Tao reached over and began to scratch M21 behind the ears.

M21 jerked back with a yelp. "Tao! What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm scratching you behind the ears! You like that, right? Puppies like that too!"

"I do not! AND STOP COMPARING ME TO A DOG!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Frankenstein chuckled as he heard the indignant shouting. His Master cocked his head, obviously listening in as well. Raizel turned his inquisitive gaze on Frankenstein. "What did you do?"

Frankenstein blinked, portraying the perfect picture of innocence. But thousands of years had taught Raizel to see through that facade. "What makes you think _I_ have done anything, Master?"

Raizel raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

Frankenstein shrugged, still looking as innocent as ever. But he could not hide his amusement through the bond, which was a dead give-away to Raizel. "I merely gave Tao some advice on helping M21 open up," Frankenstein said.

"Would this have anything to do with scratching M21 behind the ears?" Raizel asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell him to give M21 a belly rub," Frankenstein said. "We don't want Tao dead, do we?"

* * *

 **A/N: This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter, "Sly Squirrels."**


	17. Old McFranken Had a Farm

**Old McFranken Had a Farm**

"Frankenstein, what have you done with him?"

Frankenstein let out a long-suffering sigh, closing his eyes. He refused to pinch the bridge of his nose, even as he felt a headache coming along. Such an action would give these unwanted guests the satisfaction of seeing his current annoyance. But, nevertheless, Frankenstein could not fight against the rising tide of frustration.

However, just the faint touch of his Master's presence caused him to forget for a moment why he was upset in the first place. He could feel his Master's genuine pleasure and amusement at whatever he was doing. Such feelings caused Frankenstein to smile.

"Really Urokai," Frankenstein huffed. "I have done nothing with the Master, and for you to suggest anything else is quite offensive." He threw a careless smile over his shoulder. "By the way, how did you find your trip here? Was it easy? It's been so long since we've received visitors."

Urokai bristled, opening his mouth to make some snappy comment, only to stop at Zarga's hand landing on his shoulder. "We found the trip easy," Zarga stated calmly, though his red eyes glistened with mild irritation. "The birds ignored us all this time."

Frankenstein hummed. "Did they now?" That was a slight oversight on his part, as he had not sensed the other Nobles coming until they were barging in. But, he was a bit tired, and he had other pressing matters to attend to and calling upon his feathered army was not one of them.

"Anyway," Urokai huffed. "I demand to see Sir Raizel."

"And here I thought you were here to see me." Frankenstein sighed tiredly as he adjusted the teacups on a nearby table. "He is in his usual room."

"No, he is not," Urokai sniffed. "I looked. In fact, I cannot detect his presence anywhere in the mansion." His glare turned dark. "Frankenstein, what have you done with him?"

Alarm shot through Frankenstein momentarily. His Master wasn't in the mansion? Then where could he be? But just as quickly as the alarm had arrived, it quickly vanished, and Frankenstein smiled once more. Of course. That would explain why his Master was sharing his wonder and, dare he say glee, through the bond. He knew where his Master was, as there was only one place that could cause his Master feel and share such pleasant feelings.

"Answer me you human!" Urokai shrieked. "What have you done with him?"

"I have done nothing with him," Frankenstein stated. "And as I have said, he would be in his usual room." Ignoring Urokai's sputtering, Frankenstein continued. "Of course, the Master's usual room has recently been identified with two different rooms. He could be in the window room." Frankenstein paused. "Or the barn."

Silence reigned, and Frankenstein peeked over his shoulder to see Urokai's slack-jawed expression and Zarga's horrified look. With a disinterested shrug, Frankenstein turned his attention back to the teacups at hand. Picking another one up, he cleaned it with a rag.

"T-the barn?" Urokai stuttered. His face turned red, nearly matching his hair. "You put Sir Raizel in a filthy barn?"

"Since when did you have a barn?" Zarga demanded.

"I did not put him there," Frankenstein started with a disinterested hum. "He obviously went there himself. And we had to get a barn because the goats kept eating the furniture, and I had almost stepped in the sheep's poop two weeks ago. Getting a barn was a necessity." He glared at Urokai. "And my barn is not filthy!" No, Frankenstein had made sure that the Master's barn was perfect and spotless. Or, as spotless as it could be.

Urokai stuttered. "G-goats?"

"Two goats," Frankenstein counted. "A brother and a sister. Master couldn't bare the thought of seeing them separated." He grimaced at the memory. He had successfully managed to drag his Master out to the human marketplace weeks ago. To his delight, his Master had seemed to enjoy the new experience, until he witnessed the auctioning of the goats.

Frankenstein shook his head in exasperation. "And don't get me started on the baby chicks just two days ago. We were too late to save the mother, and Master was horrified at the thought of leaving those seven defenseless orphans alone in the cruel world. The lamb was one of the first pets we got. She had been just a baby then. Truth be told, I was going to make a stew with her for dinner, but after her purchase, Master had insisted that we avoid meat from now on. I had managed to talk him out of coming home with a cow, but knowing my Master's weakness involving anything with cute, innocent eyes, we will be going back to the market pretty soon. Possibly coming back with a llama in tow."

Frankenstein frowned, wondering why he was telling the Nobles this. He shrugged. Oh well. His initial thought was that if his Master got out of the mansion and ventured out into the world a bit more, than he was fine with it.

He glanced over, noting with faint surprise that both Nobles had gone pale. "Would you like to pay Master a visit?" he asked. "It's not that shocking that Master has such a tender heart."

"B-but the barn!" Urokai stuttered.

"Yes, yes, the barn," Frankenstein muttered. "We've been over this. He's in my nice, clean barn."

"With animals?!"

"Well I should hope so. What else would we use a barn for?"

* * *

Raizel smiled down softly at the little chicks resting on his lap. Their constant chirping and intense need for touch made him feel warm inside. He was experiencing a feeling that he was unfamiliar with, but he liked it. This feeling made his heart feel light and carefree, and he enjoyed it.

One little chick balanced on his knee, ruffling her yellow feathers as she did so. She cocked her head, glancing at him before trying to inch closer to him.

Raizel gently picked her up, feeling her warm fuzzy body brush up against his fingertips. He had named three of the baby chicks so far, but he had yet to settle on the rest. The names had to be special to them all, and Raizel often found himself dwelling on the perfect name for each and every animal he came across.

"Autumn," he said softly, gently touching her head with his finger. Yes, Autumn was a perfect name for this chick. Just like the colorful leaves outside and the crisp, cold air, this chick would remind him of the autumn weather.

Raizel inched back a bit in the straw, careful not to disturb the chicks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebby lurking in the shadows, his feline gaze focused on Lady Pidge who rested in the rafters of the barn. The barn that Frankenstein had constructed was large, with tall ceilings and wide space with many stalls for the animals. Plenty of windows allowed the sunlight in, and offered amazing views of the forest and hills beyond. Granted, there were only seven chicks, two goats and one sheep, but Raizel had heard Frankenstein make a comment about receiving more animals in the near future.

Raizel had to agree, seeing as he intended to visit the market tomorrow. His bonded knew him so well.

Something tugged on his hair, and Raizel didn't need to look back to know that it was Festus. Amused, Raizel tilted his head so that his hair would be out of the goat's reach, but Festus was persistent, so Raizel stayed still. His movements were disturbing Autumn and her siblings anyway. Unlike his sister, Festus seemed eager to chew hair, much to both Frankenstein and Raizel's dismay. Both had found out the hard way that the goats would eat anything in sight.

The sound of a barn door opening drew Raizel's attention. He knew it wasn't Frankenstein, as he would have felt his bonded approaching. Looking up curiously, he was met with the horrified gaze of Urokai and Zarga.

Raizel tilted his head, even as Festus continued messing with his hair. "Urokai, Zarga," he greeted. "Welcome."

Urokai sputtered. "Sir Raizel?"

Raizel frowned as he felt alarm flowing from the two Nobles. What was the cause for their alarm? Was that why they were here? "Is there a problem?"

The problem, in Urokai and Zarga's eyes, was that their Noblesse was currently sitting in a pile of hay. His black pants were streaked with dirt and small flecks of straw, and he was sitting cross legged with a bunch of chirping chickens on his lap. A goat was chewing at his hair, and the Noblesse seemed indifferent to it all.

Urokai swayed as he felt his knees grow weak while Zarga feared he would pass out. Raizel, disinterested, went back to petting Autumn.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, I am working on a chapter centering around Rai and a horse! I promise!**


	18. Amazing Grace

**Amazing Grace**

Raizel walked down the halls of the stables, his red eyes surveying the area before him. The lighting in the large area allowed him to clearly see each and every horse in their spacious stalls. The windows were clean and allowed the natural sunlight to stream in. Raizel glanced at the horses as he walked by. He had never been so close up to a horse before. He was in awe at the different sizes and colors that the animals came in. While the sizes of such large creatures would intimidate some, Raizel felt no such intimidation as he beheld the simple, gentle creatures.

As he walked by, it went unnoticed by the Noblesse how each and every horse stopped to regard him in the same manner of curiosity that he regarded them.

Raizel came to a stop in front of one particular stable. Cocking his head, he observed the brown mare in the stable. Unlike the other horses, who were sticking their heads out of the stables to regard this strange man with this strange energy, this mare was tucked into a corner, tiredly eating her hay.

Raizel stepped closer, feeling the noble spirit residing in this mare. He glanced at the name tapped to her stale. Written in bright pink lettering, he read her name.

"Amazing Grace."

The horse lifted her head, deep brown eyes regarding Raizel at the sound of her name. Her long black tail swished as both Noblesse and horse stared at each other. With a weary snort, she lowered her head and went back to snacking.

That was how Frankenstein found his Master. Gazing at the horse, Raizel seemed quite fixated.

"She's a lovely horse," Frankenstein commented, coming to stand beside his Master.

Raizel nodded in agreement. He stepped closer to the stable doors, his black coat brushing against the white wood of the door.

Frankenstein sighed, smiling knowingly. His Master had never been this close to a horse before, which was laughable really, considering his Master's age. But Frankenstein had the children to thank for this moment. It had been Shinwoo who had suggested going horseback riding. Of course, this comment had been followed by a few laughs from the girls and teasing. But Frankenstein had noticed how his Master had looked at his human friends with growing curiosity. Frankenstein needed to only wait for his Master to approach him about visiting a stable with horses.

Frankenstein dropped his hand into his pocket before withdrawing a small bag that he had prepared for this trip. "Here, Master," he said. "Why don't you try feeding her some apples? Horses love any sort of treats."

Raizel glanced at him curiously before picking up a small apple slice. Holding his hand out with the apple placed in the center of his palm, he waited. Amazing Grace lifted her dark head before slowly stepping forward. Lowering her head, she took the apple from Raizel.

Frankenstein felt the thrill coursing from his Master through the bond. Raizel's eyes glimmered with happiness, and he carefully raised his hand to touch Amazing Grace. The brown mare did not move. In fact, she seemed to move closer in response to the Noblesse's touch. Raizel looked at Frankenstein expectantly, and Frankenstein smiled once again as he handed his Master another apple slice.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said softly as he fed Amazing Grace the apple. "We should visit again with the children."

He expected that. Which is why he had made reservations already while his Master was exploring the stables. In all honesty, he wondered if his Master would want to bring a few horses home with him. Such a thought brought back many memories of all the animals they had taken in when they had lived at Lukedonia.

He sighed. Well, if they were to bring back a few horses, at least he had the land.

* * *

M21's eyes surveyed the arena around him. His lips twitched in faint amusement as he watched Tao horsing around as usual. The hacker seemed to be enjoying himself with the children, his wide smile full of joy and mischief.

M21 just wondered what the poor horse Tao was riding on would do if Tao would accidentally shock it in his excitement.

"Hey M," Takeo started, leaning against the fence with his companion, watching the others. "Why don't you ride a horse as well? The kids have been asking for you."

M21 snorted, taking a sip from his hot chocolate drink. It was a bit brisk outside, and everyone was dressed warmly for the weather. It had been a week ago when Shinwoo had dropped the suggestion that they should all go horseback riding. Of course, no one had mentioned it after that. But everyone belonging to Frankenstein's household had seen how Raizel's eyes lit up with curiosity. The children had, of course, been surprised when a week later, Frankenstein took them all to a local horse stable for horseback riding.

"You might enjoy yourself," Takeo continued. He smiled at M21. "Would that be so bad?"

M21 snorted once more. "It's not that I might enjoy myself. It's just…" At that moment, Yuna's horse trotted over towards M21 and Takeo. The grey mare suddenly snorted fearfully, tossing its head back and moving away rapidly in fear.

"...the horses are afraid of me," he muttered.

Yuna calmed her mare down with a little bit of difficulty. The girl looked at M21 apologetically. "Sorry Mister!"

M21 just waved in acknowledgement. "What about you?" M21 asked Takeo once Yuna trotted away on her horse. "Why aren't you riding?"

Takeo ducked his head, looking disgruntled for a bit. "The horses tried to chew my hair," he muttered.

M21 nearly choked on his drink, burning his throat as he tried to stifle a laugh. No wonder Takeo was on the opposite side of the fence! "Were the horses a bit too friendly?" M21 teased.

"Shut up," Takeo grumbled.

"They probably assumed you were a female horse because of your long hair," M21 continued.

"It was disgusting," Takeo exclaimed. "The one horse must have eaten clover! And you know what clover does to horses."

M21 frowned, now curious. "No, I don't," he confessed. "It's not poisonous, right?"

"Not really," Takeo stated. "Horses aren't meant to eat clover because it makes them drool a lot, which can cause the horse to become dehydrated and ill." He shrugged. "Tao did some research before coming here." He shuddered. "But that horse," he muttered. "Was drooling green slobber all over my hair."

A rare smile came across M21's face. "Tao seems to be having a lot of fun," he commented. Both Takeo and M21 watched as Tao moved his horse around the ring. Tao's brown mare tossed her head elegantly, prancing around with ease as if she was a show horse.

M21 had never been around horses. He had never been on a farm! From the kids excited expressions and awe around the magnificent creatures, he wagered that this was their first time as well. The fields were green, void of any sort of weeds. Horses of many different colors were either running in the fields or eating the grass.

It was a peaceful scenery. Full of life and elegance, M21 wondered what it would be like to live in such an atmosphere.

His gaze was directed to the sight of Suyi leading her white speckled gelding into the ring. He noticed how Ikhan seemed a bit hesitant around his horse, but the cautious excitement in his eyes was evident behind his glasses. Shinwoo's smile was just as wide as Tao's, and M21 nearly chuckled at the sight of Regis sitting ever so elegantly on his own horse. Seira looked regal atop her black stallion.

M21 frowned when he realized that they were missing two people from their party. "Where's Frankenstein and Raizel?" he asked. Truth be told, he had wondered what Sir Raizel would look like riding on a horse. Or Frankenstein.

Takeo nodded towards the stables. "I saw Frankenstein heading in that direction a few minutes ago. He was carrying what looked like a file." He shrugged. "Wherever he is, I assume Raizel is there too."

* * *

Frankenstein entered the stables, his blue eyes searching the area before immediately landing on the only person in the room. He smiled when he noticed his Master in front of Amazing Grace's stable. The brown mare was allowing the Noblesse to gently touch her dark hair, both living beings appearing content.

Frankenstein approached the pair, and through the bond, he felt his Master's sense of peace. "I knew I would find you here," Frankenstein commented.

"She has an old soul," Raizel stated simply. "Yet she is noble, accomplishing many things in her life." He paused, his hand growing still to rest on Amazing Grace's forehead. "But she feels abandoned."

Frankenstein paused. "The tenant gave me a file about her. She was once a show horse," Frankenstein said, opening the file. "She was called 'Amazing Grace' but upon coming here for boarding, she was re-named 'Mamaw'."

Raizel paused for a moment. "Amazing Grace fits her better."

Frankenstein nodded in understanding. "I agree," he said. Flipping through the files, he pulled out a small picture. "This was what she looked like as a show horse a few years ago."

Raizel gingerly took the picture, his gaze soft and warm as he gazed at the picture of the young show horse. Tall and proud, Amazing Grace was posing perfectly in the photo, her dark coat shining with youth and poise.

"Truly amazing," Raizel murmured. He looked up and placed a gentle hand on Amazing Grace's forehead.

Frankenstein smiled softly. "Would you like to ride her, sir?"

Raizel hesitated for a brief moment before shaking his head. "No," he stated. "I would not want to burden her."

Frankenstein frowned. A quick glance at Amazing Grace did show a small bit of concern for her health. She certainly wasn't young, but the tenant of the stables had stated that if she were to remain healthy, she could live on for a few more years. She was smaller than the other horses, and definitely skinnier than she should be. But, her spirit was strong, even as her body grew weak.

"She's tired," Raizel stated. There was a small sense of worry through the bond, and Frankenstein understood why his Master was concerned.

"She has lived a long life," Frankenstein returned. He gently ran his hand through Amazing Grace's soft mane. He could just envision what kind of a wonderful life she had lived in her youth as a show horse, only to have outlived her use when age finally descended upon her. To be abandoned and taken care of with no true purpose was a lonesome existence. The owners had simply not wanted to take care of her when she was done with the shows. But a horse like her should have been loved and remained with those who truly cared for her.

"We can keep visiting her," Frankenstein commented.

Another smile crossed Raizel's face. "I would like that," he stated. His head lowered a bit, his expression thoughtful. Frankenstein waited for a moment for his Master to continue speaking. He could sense the conflict in his Master as the Noblesse sought for the right words.

Frankenstein allowed his Master to feel his emotions and understanding. Whatever his Master was trying to say, Frankenstein would listen and attempt to understand.

Raizel ducked his head, his cheeks turning a slight pink. "Could we," he started. "Bring her home?"

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "Just Amazing Grace?" It had not gone unnoticed by Frankenstein how his Master had been growing rather attached to, not only Amazing Grace, but a few of the other horses as well.

More hesitation at the question. "...well…"

But Frankenstein chuckled. "I knew you would say that." Because that was just who his Master was: to take in the needy and the lost. To give them a home and a life that he once desired.

A small hint of mischievousness came across Frankenstein's face. "However, if we are to bring home more than one horse, I would request that you ride one."

Raizel's eyes shimmered as he looked up with happiness. "Alright," he agreed. He turned back to petting Amazing Grace, his excitement displaying not only through the bond, but through his exterior as well.

* * *

"So," Tao drawled. "We go horseback riding, and come back with five horses." He shot Frankenstein a grin. "Boss, what are you going to do when Sir Raizel decides to adopt a cow?"

"Tao, do be quiet least your words give my Master anymore ideas." Frankenstein applied his riding gloves on with a sigh. Yes, his Master had an infinite weakness to adopt anything with big, innocent eyes. If the Union ever wanted to defeat the Noblesse, all they needed was a puppy on the battlefield.

He shuddered at the thought. Heavens forbid the Union find out that one weakness.

"I have to say," M21 stated. "This bit of land that you purchased looks great."

Frankenstein nodded in agreement. He had swiftly purchased the property for the horses, along with large, spacious stables. Everything was spotless. Fields of green grass stretched on as far as the eye could see. Sturdy fences laid out the property that Frankenstein now owned. Tall trees provided shade and privacy for the horses and for the people that would come to visit.

"Now," Frankenstein declared, clearing his throat. "Let us join the Master." He strode out and into the crisp, cold morning air. His eyes immediately landed on the sight of his Master astride a black and white horse. The gelding trotted around the area with controlled strength, his beautiful white mane blowing in the wind. Raizel sat atop the horse straight and tall, but his kind gaze was focused on the mare that was trotting alongside him. Amazing Grace playfully followed after the Noblesse, tossing her head regally.

"Wow Rai!" Shinwoo cheered from the fence. "You're a natural! How long have you been riding?"

"He could star in a movie with the way he looks on a horse," Suyi commented with a smile.

"Look at Amazing Grace," Yuna cooed. "She's following them!"

Frankenstein smiled as he walked by the children. He didn't need to look to know that his Master had heard the cheers of his human friends. His feelings through the bond were significant enough.

"Now I'm curious," M21 commented, looking at Frankenstein. "How long has Raizel been riding?"

"He's a natural," Takeo agreed.

Frankenstein huffed. "It's not that hard to ride a horse. My Master is a natural when it comes to a lot of things anyway." With extensive teaching, of course. But, with one look at Amazing Grace, Frankenstein knew what his Master's motivation was.

* * *

 **A/N: In loving memory of Amazing Grace. A truly beautiful horse who will always have a special place in my heart, just as she has a special place in my mother's heart. You are missed, remembered with great fondness, and still well loved.**


	19. Poor Birdies

Raizel continued to gaze out the window, a frown maring his features. The hail continued to pelt against the window, the sound like small pebbles banging against the glass. He had never seen hail before, but he was currently witnessing the destruction such weather could do to the outside.

And to the animals.

Currently, a small bird was fluttering around on the ground, pecking at the frozen soil as it tried to dig up some seeds. The bird feeders were currently empty, and no other animal was outside except for the small, hungry sparrow.

Compassion filled the Noblesse as he detected the bird's sorrow and desperation as it tried to find some food. The relentless ice pelted its small body, but that did not deter the determined sparrow from finding food.

But it was in pain, and it was cold.

Raizel quickly opened the window, the cold air immediately coming in. The hail littered the floor, melting into small puddles, but Raizel did not notice the mess.

Stretching out his hand, he commanded, "Come."

Unable to disobey the command of the Noblesse, the fragile sparrow fluttered into the room and landed on Raizel's outstretched hand. He smiled as the sparrow fluttered its wet feathers, finally warm and safe from the hail.

Then another sparrow fluttered in. Then another. This time a dove landed on the windowsill before flying to land on the kitchen table.

Raizel blinked. "Um…"

Within a few minutes, the living room and kitchen was filled with chirping birds of different sizes and colors. One bird landed to nest on Raizel's head, but the Noblesse did not mind that he was being used as a living tree branch. What he was concerned about was what Frankenstein would think about the mess.

He did not have to wait long, as his bonded came in quickly to see what all the commotion was. His blue eyes widened as he took in the state his home was in as birds of every feather sought refuge from the hail. His gaze landed on the Noblesse. Raizel looked sheepishly away, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

When he had summoned that one sparrow, he didn't mean for all of its little friends to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I am currently watching a poor little sparrow trying to survive in this terrible hailstorm. :( Thus, this was my inspiration (and my apology to the sparrow.)**


	20. Play Dead

"I think Boss needs to work on his timing," Tao grunted as he stumbled through the dark. "After all, sending us out in the middle of the night to check on the trap? Why couldn't this wait until morning?"

Takeo sighed. "Because Frankenstein does not want the cat to escape the cage." He paused. "This is, what, the third cat we've caught in the trap in two weeks?"

"Yep," Tao started with a nod. "I swear we have a crazy cat lady somewhere in this neighborhood. People need to learn to keep their cats indoors!" Tao moved the flashlight around as he avoided tripping over a rock. The cat trap they had set up was at the corner of the house, and the light on Tao's phone beamed against the silver wiring.

Takeo grimaced. "I've never liked cats anyway. They're so...vicious."

Tao grinned. "Is that why you didn't stop Seira when she chased after the cat with her Death Scythe?"

Takeo shuddered at the memory. Only three weeks ago, Seira had seen a cat walking through their yard with a baby bunny in its mouth.

Takeo had never heard Seira scream until that moment. He did not even know how Seira was able to identify the baby bunny as her personal favorite: Rosy. But she did, and in that moment, all hell broke loose to reveal the raging goddess of death.

Takeo would not wish such a terrifying fate on anyone, even a cat. But in that moment, he had been frozen with fear as Seira ran out of the house (she took the time to gently open the door and not smash it down) wielding her Soul Weapon as she chased after the cat that held her favorite bunny captive.

Takeo had thought help had come at last in the form of Raizel. The Noblesse had arrived at the sound of Seira's screams and the energy released from her Soul Weapon. Surely the Noblesse would be able to talk some sense into the Loyard Family Leader.

When the blood red wings had sprouted from Raizel's back, Takeo knew that the cat was already dead.

As of now, Rosy was a permanent houseguest in the Noblesse's family.

"Having frightening flashbacks?" Tao teased.

Takeo glared. "You don't want to know."

Tao shrugged. "At least we are protecting the yard from the predators." He fell quiet at the thought. The cats, and even the hawks, seemed to have identified Frankenstein's yard as an open buffet. Only recently, and Tao had not yet told Seira or Raizel, he had found the remains of a baby robin in the yard.

He was also eager to get rid of the cats and dump them off at animal control. The memory of the dead baby bird was all too fresh in his memory.

"Alrighty!" Tao gleefully said as he shined the light on the cage. "What nasty critter have we caught toda-WHAT IS THAT?!"

"What?" Takeo demanded, alarmed at Tao's exclamation and rapid retreat. The light was suddenly gone as Tao leaped back with his phone, the only light that was provided. Despite Takeo's alarm, he was slightly disgruntled. Just because his vision was enhanced did not mean he possessed night vision!

"Tao, what is it!?" he shouted.

The light jostled around as Tao shakily pointed his phone back at the cage. "That! What kind of a cat is that?"

Hesitantly, Takeo looked and nearly recoiled at the sight. In the cage was a still creature lying prone on its side. Its mouth was open to reveal sharp pointy teeth. A long rat's tail was curled up around its body. Thin hairy ears were limp on its face as the creature had yet to move.

It was the most hideous thing Takeo had ever seen.

He blinked. "Is...is it dead?"

Tao shuddered. "It looks like it is."

"But what kind of a cat is it?" As revolted as Takeo was at the sight, he could not deny his curiosity and crept closer to the cage. Tao slowly followed but stayed behind him with the light.

"Is this some sort of a Union mutant?" Tao asked.

Takeo shrugged. "Google it. I don't recognize this type of cat species." he frowned. "It looks hideous!" He grimaced at the thought of touching this dead thing. Perhaps they could throw the cage out and buy a new one?

"If the Union created it, then does that mean it was spying on us?" Tao asked. The light vanished as he rapidly typed on his phone. Finally overcoming his fright of the maybe-cat-agent-creature, he crouched down next to Takeo. "If that's the case, then we might need to tell the Boss."

Takeo would have responded if not for the rough hand on his shoulder. Based on Tao's startled shriek, he was also being assaulted by the hand on his shoulder. The area was suddenly alight with Tao's blue electric power as he shocked the would-be attacker with electricity.

"Stay back!" Tao shouted. Takeo scrambled back from the dark, stumbling figure and wished he had brought his guns to protect himself.

"What is with you?" the figure demanded. At the voice, an icy pit of dread formed in Takeo's stomach, and he was glad that he was not Tao at that moment.

Tao stuttered. "B-Boss!" He hid his hands behind his back and pleadingly glanced at Takeo. "We...we thought you were...its handler."

Frankenstein grunted and brushed at his jacket, the smell of burnt leather reaching Takeo's nose. He winced when he realized that Tao had aimed pretty well when he shot at Frankenstein.

"Handler of what?" Frankenstein asked.

Retrieving his phone, Tao pointed his light at the trap. "That thing!"

Frankenstein cocked his head. "The possum?"

Tao and Takeo blinked. "A possum?" Tao echoed as he looked back at the creature who was now, apparently, playing dead. He glanced at Takeo. "Um, of course. A possum."

"What are you doing out here?" Takeo suddenly asked. There was no need to dwell on the fact that both he and Tao, modified human beings, were unable to recognize a possum when they saw one.

"You two were taking too long and I was growing worried," Frankenstein answered. He kneeled down to observe the possum. "You'll just have to open the back of the trap. The possum will eventually leave."

Takeo grimaced at the thought of getting any closer to that rather hideous creature. Noticing the grimace, Frankenstein shrugged. "Or we could take it to the butchers."

Tao sputtered. "The what?"

Frankenstein stood up. "The butchers. Some use the meat for pot pie." At their confused expressions, he shrugged. "It's a delicacy."

Tao looked horrified while Takeo looked disgusted. Tao pointed his light back at the possum, who was still playing dead. "Did you see this thing?" Tao demanded. "And you want to stuff it, eat it, and poison us? No thank you!"

"I'm sure Seira could make the dish edible," Frankenstein replied.

"Oh I'm sure she could!" Tao retorted. "But you want to stuff this...this creature!" Tao pointed his light at the possum. "And eat it?!"

"Eat the cat?" a new voice asked. This time, Tao barely refrained from electrocuting the newest arrival. Seira stepped forward, still wearing her pink apron. "I am sure I could find a suitable cat recipe to serve for dinner."

Takeo and Tao shuddered as the cute girl in the pink apron plotted ways to cook the bunny killer. "Um, Miss Seira," Takeo placatingly said. "This is a possum, not a cat."

Seira focused her red eyes on the creature. "Does it eat bunnies?"

Tao and Takeo rapidly shook their heads. Despite not knowing for sure what possums had on their menu, neither one of them wanted to subject anyone to the wrath of the overprotective goddess of death.

Losing interest, Seira turned to head back into the house. Frankenstein followed after her after instructing the two modified humans to take care of the possum.

Now left alone with the possum (still playing dead), Tao glanced at Takeo.

"You sure this thing is still alive?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I am not sure if possums are native to Korea. But they are for this chapter!**


End file.
